Realization bites!
by tevote
Summary: When training is finished Sakura offers Sasuke some lunch, sadly he turns her down calling her weak and pitiful. Sakura is hurt by this but determined to improve for Sasuke. Kakashi Sakura and begins to worry. I don't own Naruto.
1. A ninja must see through deception

Chapter 1:

" Sakura keep your guard up!" Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he watched his female student wait for her attacker. ' She's not doing as good as she can..' Kakashi opened his book and decided that he would continue reading, " Yes Sensei" Was Sakura's short reply.

Sakura took her fighting stance, preparing for anything that might happen. Suddenly she jumped out of the way of a Kunai. Landing she went to move again but was stuck. ' No it was a trap!' She was stuck to the ground bounded by chakra. Sasuke appeared infront of her running at her full speed.

" Enough Sasuke" Kakashi appeared in front of him holding him from attacking. He held a smirk on his face. ' If I hadn't have stepped in when I did this might have gotten a little dangerous'.

The chakra that was holding Sakura was released. " Your so weak Sakura" Sasuke whispered under his breath, but loud enough so that it could be heard. Sakura looked down for a moment. But just smiled and walked away. Kakashi brushed it off as he new the Uchia was quite arrogant.

" Sakura" she turned around. " Yes sensei?" Kakashi stopped as he was close enough to her.

" A ninja must see through deception, you should have been more careful. I'm sorry to say but even Naruto could have seen that" Sakura just smiled " Thank you for the advice sensei, I'm sorry I will do better next time." Sakura kept walking, brushing past a grinning Naruto as he heard him self being talked about.

Kakashi shook his head. It was time for a break so Sakura walked over to her small back pack and grabbed herself bottle of water. She was near Sasuke's bag ' hahaha now is my chance to talk to him. He couldn't have meant that I was really weak..' She watched as Sasuke walked over, hands in pockets and looking at the ground. " Sasuke kun! I braught some extra lunch..Maybe you would like some?" She said smiling. " No Sakura" He kept walking until he reached a log and sat down.

" But Sasuke" She tried to give him puppy dog eyes. " Look Sakura you are my team mate and that is it! I don't like you and you're weak and pitiful. Now leave me alone"

Sakura stood there with her mouth hanging open as she watched Sasuke walk awa.She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She had loved him for so long and he is still so mean to her...Naruto popped up next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder " Hey Sakura don't worry, Sasuke's just an asshole." She looked at him and gave him a fake smile. Which Naruto thought was a real one.

" Thanks Naruto, would you like some extra food?" Naruto's face shot into a big smile. Sakura sat with Naruto but ate in silence.

Kakashi watched the hole episode that just went on ' When will she learn..But that Sasuke needs to be straightened up.' Kakashi went back to reading his precious icha icha book whilst making his way over to his two students. " Ok guys we will pick this up tomorrow. Meet around lunch time alright" Naruto and Sakura both looked at eachother then back to Kakashi. " Sensei are you going to be on time tomorrow?" Sakura asked him.

" Well I don't know, something might come up. Now I think you should both get home and get some rest it's starting to get dark anyway." With that he crinkled his eye into a u shape and then dissapeared leaving a puff of smoke. " I hate it when he does that" Naruto huffed out.

" Well Sakura chan I think I'll go too, are you coming?" He stood up as he said this.

" Umm I think I'm just going to finish watching the sun set, i'll see you tomorrow." She gave him another smile, with her emerald eyes sparkling. Naruto nodded and then left the training grounds.

Sakura looked at the sky, the stars were just starting to emerge...And the moon wasn't far behind.

A warm breeze blew across the training field. She let a soft tear roll down her cheek, " Sasuke I will show you that I am not weak." Sakura put her determined face on. Standing up she stretched then began doing laps around the training grounds. After her fourth one she collapsed. Gripping the grass she panted. " I...i can do this!" She got up and started sprinting around the training grounds.

For the second time she collapsed. But finishing her 5th lap sprinting. Panting and breathing heavily she got back up, legs a little wobbly from running so much. She stuck her hand in her weapon pouch and got out three kunai. Walking to the nearest tree she began practicing her aim. After finally being able to hit the centre of the tree three times in a row she stopped. Looking down at her watch which now read 12.00am. " Sasuke wouldn't give up now! I have to show him i'm strong."

She looked up at the sky this time it was filled with stars and the moon was washing it's light of essence over the field.

Sakura thought for a moment. After much contemplating with her inner self she made three clones. Each of them had all the weapons she had on her waist and weapon pouch. They were three perfect clones, Sakura threw off all of her weapons. But her clones kept them. It was time she practiced dodging and worked on her hand to hand combat. All three clones prepared to fight and the real Sakura did the same. Two of the clones jumped in the air and threw shuriken at the real Sakura, She dodged them but almost got skimmed by one. Her other clone came up behind her. Sakura ducked down and tried to kick the clone over using her kick but the clone jumped over the on coming leg.

The second clone threw more shuriken at Sakura. " Substitution jutsu" She did hand signs and then left a log in the replacement of herself. On the other side of the field she waited for her clones to attack. The clones threw down their weapons ' Ok time for hand to hand combat ' She ran at her clones. Each Sakura throwing punches and kicks. She was able to land hits on two of her clones leaving a poofing sound behind them as they dissapeared. " Ok just me and you" Talking to her clone like it was a real person Sakura dived at the clone. It dodged her attack and countered it kicking Sakura in the gut. Sakura got up and did an uppercut towards her clones chin. Thankfully she landed the hit and her clone dissapeared. " pheww..." Sakura sat down rummaging through her bag and taking the last gulps of water she had left. Getting her things together she decided to head home.

End chapter one: Hey here's my new kakasaku story. So do you like it? The second chapter is currently in the making. If you want to give me some of your ideas i'd love to read them? But hurry before I finish the second chapter. :P OH and I might mention it in one of the chapters but Sakura is 18 as well as the whole squad, and Kakashi is 37 i'm just guessing ages but it doesn't matter..Well R&R please if you get a chance.


	2. Take that Sasuke!

Chapter 2:

Sakura jumped through the window of her house. It seemed that her father was sleeping, her mother had died a long time ago but she left that in the past. She dropped her bag on the floor of her room.

" Sakura where have you been?!" Her father walked into her room. " Hello father, i'm sorry I was training," She smiled but it seemed that her fathers mood wasn't changing.

" Has that sensei of yours been training you out of your mind it's 3.30!" He began yelling quite loud.

" Father Kakashi sensei wasn't there, I am training on my own after training so I will become a better ninja." Her fathers expression seemed to calm a little more. He didn't mind so much as he was quite fond of shinobi and striving to become better ninja.

" Well alright but next time please tell me when you're training late." He walked over to her and ruffled her hair.

" Alright dad, in that case...I will be training late tomorrow. I'll try to get back earlier."

her dad smiled but he still wasn't to happy. Leaving his daughter he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sakura sighed " that was close. I almost got Kakashi sensei in trouble for something he didn't do..."

She stood back up and looked at herself in the mirror. " Am I really that unattractive...Why doesn't he like me.." She sighed again then prepared for her shower and a long nights rest.

Next day at training:

" Hey Kakashi sensei where's Sakura, she's actually later than you!" Kakashi chuckeled. ' hmmm where is sakura?' Sasuke just sat in the distance ignoring whatever it was they were talking about.

" Hey Naruto Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto and Kakashi turned to the small entrance near the training grounds as they saw Sakura running over and waving. She stopped once she reached them.

In puffed breaths she spoke " Sorry ( puff ) I'm ( puff) late." She scratched her head and laughed as she caught her last breath needed to calm her breathing down. " I must have overslept"  
Naruto laughed " Thats usually Kakashi senseis excuse" Kakashi scratched his head. But then went back to his cool stance. Hands in pockets and all.

" So Sakura what were you doing that made you so tierd?" She shot him a big grin.

" Umm nothing much I ran home and after yesterdays training I must have just been a little more tierd than usual." ' inner Sakura- Ok that seems to be an alright lie...'

Kakashi just nodded " Alright well lets begin todays training." Sasuke stood and made his way over.

" I want you all to warm up by doing 5 laps around the training grounds. You have to sprint on the last one."

" Ohhhh whattttttttttttttttt" Naruto wined. Sakura hit him over the head. " Naruto quiet you baka"

" Awww butt Sakura chan it's just like the academy all over again"

" Naruto if you want to be a great ninja you must be fast. Now i've noticed that you are all lacking in stamina. When we need to escape from the enemy you will need to be fast"

Kakashi eyed all of his students. " All right off you go, and if one of you fall behind that person will have to do 100 push ups" Each of them gulped well except Sasuke he just stood there thinking he was all that.

Kakashi watched as his students began to jog around the field Sasuke and Sakura at the front and naruto just behind...For now.

' Alright Sakura we can do this, we may be a little tierd but just like last night we can do this!' She began running faster to pass Sasuke. But only a little bit so as she didn't waste to much energy. Before she new it, Sasuke's competiveness was kickingin and he was running past her. Sakura didn't try to go past him again though as she would waste to much energy. She learnt this last night. Coming up to their 5th lap Sakura was preparing for sprinting. But she looked back to see Naruto on the ground. ' Oh no he's going to get stuck with the pushups poor naruto...he trys' Sakura turned back and ran over to Naruto, " come on Naruto you have to get up. We can't let Sasuke beat us!"

' He is just like me he wants to show Sasuke that he is a better ninja. But he can't do that if he's on the ground.' " Can't do it" Sakura looked at him and back up to Sasuke he was going to start sprinting soon. Sakura picked Naruto up ' inner Sakura- Man he's heavy' Sakura scolded her inner self.

' come on Sakura we can do this even if we have a litte extra weight.'

Sakura concentrated chakra to her feat as naruto held on to her around her shoulders in a piggy back like position. Sakura pushed as much chakra as she could. And sped off, coming closer to Sasuke she pushed herself to go faster. Sasuke looked back at Sakura ' Hmph she will never be able to beat me carrying him' Sakura looked at Sasuke's face and at the smirk he was pulling. She began to get very very angry. In a blink of the eye Sakura was running past Sasuke and getting a lot further ahead with naruto dangling on her back. She reached the end of the field and was back to the start where kakashi was. She collapsed on the ground dropping Naruto.

Sasuke ran up..Glaring his famous Uchia glare. ' Argg how did she beat me, even naruto beat me!'

He thought. Kakashi walked to the almost heartattacking Sakura " Good job Sakura...But thats cheating...For Naruto so he still has to do the push ups" Naruto shot up " What nooo! Kakashi sensei thats soo mean!"

The 18 year old hadn't grown to much in maturity.

Sasuke just smirked. " Now Naruto 100 push ups!" Naruto groaned and got into the pushup position. ' Oh poor Naruto.. he may be annoying but he doesn't diserve that.'

Sakura got into the push up position next to Naruto and began doing pushups. " Naruto you do 50 and i'll do 50." Naruto didn't argue.

" Miss Haruno what do you think you're doing." Sakura continued doing pushups as Kakashi kneeled in front of her. " The first thing you taught us was teamwork. Never leave a commrade behind. I wouldn't leave Naruto to die if we were on a mission and i'm not going to do it now. And the more I help him the faster we will get the pushups completed." kakashi just stood and didn't argue. Sasuke was sitting on his own, glad that he had beaten Naruto.

" Naruto Sakura stop." Naruto collapsed in a head on thee ground he was up to his tenth pushup.

" Hey sensei why the sudden change of heart?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled into a u shape. Smiling under his mask " Sasuke!" Sasuke stood and came back towards the group. " I want two more laps from you and you have to do 100 pushups when you are done."

Sasuke's face turned to a pissed off expression " What I didn't cheat!"

" No Sasuke you didn't. You also didn't even think of helping Naruto when he collapsed, like I said to you the first time we met. You thought that you were better than Naruto and Sakura and they were to far beneath you. But they are not, Sakura has surpassed you today. As she would have saved Naruto on a mission if we were on one. You would have let him die." kakashi's voice rose quite loudly.

Naruto just started to cack himself laughing as he watched Sasuke run around the field. " Thanks Sakura I really appreciate what you did, don't worry I won't leave you behind if ever you need help"

Sakura flashed him a huge smile. " Good work you two. Aspecially you Sakura"

Sakura smiled but some how she didn't seem to happy on the inside...

After Sasuke finished his laps and his pushups they began training again. Sakura practiced her aim while Kakashi obserbved Naruto and Sasuke's combat skills like he did every training lesson to see if they had improved.

After everyone had completed their training Kakashi decided to send them home as it was beginning to hit night fall. Sakura's stomach was growling at her as she didn't eat breakfast or lunch today and she wasn't going to eat dinner. She had to go on a diet.

" Alright everyone i'll see you tomorrow same time."

kakashi watched Naruto and Sasuke walk away together. But turned his head to find Sakura laying on a tree branch and looking at the moon that was just emerging from the coulds.

" Sakura I said you can leave..." He popped up sqauting in front of her, which startled her and she almost fell off the tree.

" Sensei! You frightened me!" Kakashi just chuckeled. " So are you going home?"

Kakashi stared at her. " I will soon I just want to look at the sky" ' Why can't he just goo...'

" Well you did very well today Sakura. You have improved. But you still need some work" ' arrg can't he just say one thing thats completely nice instead of adding but you still need some work'

" Ahh thanks sensei I guess.." Rightio then see you tomorrow Sakura!" He waved and then used his transporting jutsu.

' Finally' Sakura jumped down from the tree took a deep breath and began running around the field.

She could feel her legs aching as traing was quite hard that day. But she had to get stronger.

When she finished her laps she did 30 pushups, then 40 sit ups. She lay on the grass her body aching. It was now 12.32am and she still had some time to use. She took a deep breath and stood concentrating her chakra to her feet she practiced tree climbing the ninja way. She did this about 6 times getting a lot faster each time and improving. She had half an hour to spare and with that time she practiced her aim again, as she had to keep on practicing until she got the middle of the tree the first time.

Exhausted again she jumped through her window, as it had been a long night. Her father sensed her chakra signature as he had been a ninja at one time in his life but when his wife died he resigned. And he walked into her room. " Rough night?" He sat down on her bed as she was unpacking her bag. " Yeah...Hey dad how come your letting me stay out this late.?"

" well You're a lot older now and I trust you to make your own decisions. Plus you did come home earlier tonight like I asked so I don't mind"

She smiled and went and gave her dad a hug " Thanks dad" He walked out of the room and Sakura began her routiene of showering then going to sleep. This time she wasn't going to be late as she set an alarm.

End chapter 2: Hey sorry if you like Sasuke I don't...Yeah well I will try to make the story more interesting in the next chapter. Give me some ideas if you want. I'm thinking of something happen to Sakura soon. Well thanks for reading please give me reviews. :P


	3. Dizzy for breakfast Bubbles for lunch

Chapter 3-

Sakura woke up with quite a big head spin. " oww..." She took a deep breath, pushing the covers off of her and trying to stand. When she stood she had to grab onto her bed side table so she didn't fall.

' It must be from not eating.' Sakura walked over to her mirror, as slowly as possible. Looking at her reflection she seemed to have lost a little bit of weight. Not much but it was a start.

Inner Sakura- ' FEED ME!' Sakura shook the thought from her head. ' I have to keep loosing weight, then maybe Sasuke will find me attractive. She looked at her body, she was quite thin...but not thin enough. She had very long hair now it was even longer than Ino's. Hmmm Ino I haven't seen many of my friends for such a long time. But I have to train. Sakura changed into her red top and skirt. She put her Konoha head band around her waist instead of her hair.

Training grounds- Sakura sat in one of the trees and waited for her teammates to arrive, thank god she wasn't late. ' Owww..headspin, maybe getting in the tree wasn't such a great idea.' She slowly jumped down out of the tree, and using it as support so that she wouldn't loose her balance.

" Hey Sakura." She saw Naruto and Sasuke walking together, Naruto waving. Sasuke just giving her a nod of the head. She was about to walk over to them when she got so dizzy that everything was spinning around her. Naruto and Sasuke met her at the tree, " Hey. You're actually early today."

Sakura could see about ten naruto's and ten Sasuke's she picked the random one to give her smile to and thankfully it was the right one. Finally the head spin dissapeared and she got her sight back only seeing one Naruto and one Sasuke. ' Pheww'. Suddenly Kakashi puffed up right next to Sakura.

" Ahh!" Yelping as she fell on her butt. Kakashi just looked at Sakura with his eyebrows fumbling.

" Oh sorry Sakura didn't mean to frighten you."

" Frighten me! You gave me a heart attack!" Kakashi put his hand out for her to take, and she did as she didn't think she could get up on her own.

" Ok guys lets get on with todays training. Considering I think you learnt your lesson yesterday about team work we will skip the jog. But only for today. Now I want Naruto and Sasuke to spar, who ever wins will verse Sakura." Sakura's eyes went wide. " Why me!" " Because your combat skills need work, remember last time how you got caught in Sasuke's trap."

Sakura remembered it...But she didn't want to verse Sasuke again. She knew that Naruto wouldn't win, he would come close but Sasuke would find some way to beat him.

" I'm going to beat you today Sasuke, believe it!" Naruto yelled this whilst poking his finger in his face.

Naruto began walking onto the field. " And just where do you think you're going Naruto?"

" Um...To spar?" Naruto's face was very puzzled and Sasuke's showed a little bit.

Sakura just waited for Kakashi's explanation, she wasn't in the mood for making facial expressions as she was afraid of falling over...

" Today we will be training in the river. I want you to practice walking on the water, you need to be ready to use the correct amounts of chakra in the worst situations." Whilst explaining this they all headed over to the big river, it was really beautifil. There were blossum trees all around it and at the end was a waterfall.

" Alright Sasuke, Naruto start when you are ready."

Sakura sat down on a near by log, as this fight was going to be long and she was afraid that she would get another big head spin. ' God I hope I don't get another big head spin when my turn comes to fight.' Naruto and Sasuke had began their fight. Kakashi looked around to find Sakura sitting on a log. He casually made his way over and sat down next to her. ' She doesn't look to well...'

Sakura looked at him and smiled. " Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked worrying about his pink haired student.

" Yes sensei i'm fine." She smiled at him hoping that it would lead to him asking no more questions.

Kakashi just nodded and looked back to the fight, Naruto seemed to be using his shaddow clones on Sasuke. Sasuke had defeated them all which left Naruto standing there. Naruto ran at Sasuke but Sasuke threw shuriken at him making Naruto try to dodge them which left him open for an attack. Sasuke ran up and kicked naruto in the belly. Poof. " What it was a clone"

Sasuke's foot was grabbed and he was pulled under the water. " Alright Naruto" Sakura yelled with her fist in the air. But then she felt the dizzyness kick in and went back to sitting there quietly. Luckily Kakashi didn't notice anything, he was quite impressed with the trick that Naruto had used.

The end of the fight came and it was actually the closest Naruto had gotten to beating Sasuke, although Sasuke was holding back and so was Naruto so who knows. " Next time Sasuke" Naruto seemed to have grown the tiniest bit since he was little, at least he didn't chuck a tantrum because Sasuke beat him again.

Sakura felt a hand on her back " Alright Sakura your up" Sakura's face went pale.' oh no' She was very worried about her headspins but she had to look strong. She stood up abrubtly ignoring the dizzyness. " Yeah chaaa Hell yeah!" She quietened down when she reached the water. She just stepped on, it was natural for her now to just step on the water without even thinking about how much chakra she needed to use. That extra training these past few nights had come in handy. ' Ok this fight is going to be hard, we may be dizzy but we can do this. Inner Sakura- we wouldn't be dizzy if you just fed us!'

Sakura got rid of her thoughts and took her stance. She took a deep breath.But before she could finish breathing Sasuke was already running at her, she grabbed one of her Kunai out anticipating his attack. She was correct as he threw six mini shuriken at her. She began running towards him and the shuriken, deflecting each one with her kunai.' ha the practice with my clones really helped.

" Go sakura!" Naruto yelled from the log. Sasuke's glare begame evident as he came closer. Sasuke began making hand signs. ' Oh no I know those hand signs' Sakura's dizzyness was becoming worse but she couldn't give up now. " fire style, fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke blew a fire ball at Sakura. Standing still once the jutsu was finished. He waited for the smoke to clear. Sasuke gasped as he saw no one was there. ' How did she get away so fast. Sasuke could feel trembles in the water, so he moved his foot away seeing as this time he wasn't going to get pulled under. But instead of getting pulled under. Sakura came flying out of the water and slammed Sasuke right in the face. Sasuke went flying and landed on the water, he started to sink slowly but regained his chakra controll.

Sakura could feel her head swirling seeing ten Sasuke's but it slowly went back to normal. ' This can't be good, I probably shouldn't have held my breath for so long.' Sasuke started running at her and decided that this time he would use close ranged attacks, hand to hand combat.

He began throwing punches and kicks at Sakura. Sakura began blocking them, trying to counter one of his punches. She remembered when she was fighting her clones that whenever she went to punch with her right hand she would leave an attack open for her stomach. Sasuke saw this opening and began to move to kick her in the stomach, instead of getting what he wanted. Sakura withdrew the punch that she was about to do and caught Sasuke's kick.

Naruto and Kakashi sat there watching intently " Go Sakura! You can win believe it!"

' When did she get so good at fighting, she has noticed her weaknesses and learned to interpret attacks. She may not be the best fighter but in two days she has improved so much.'

Sakura was still holding Sasuke's leg as the big shot of dizzyness went through her body. Sakura let go of Sasuke's leg and grabbed her head. She took shortened deep breaths. Sasuke saw this as an opening as an attack, thinking that she was faking it. He hit her cleanly in the gut. Sakura went flying and landed on the water. She sunk down down down. Bubbles appearing at the top.

' Why isn't she coming back up...Sakura has perfect chakra controll. She should still be above the water.' " Something must be wrong!" Kakashi shot up and dived into the lake. Sasuke was still standing on the water quite confused of what was going on. Kakashi swam down deeper. ' Sakura I hope I get to you in time!' He could see small bubles floating up.

End chapter 3- I know i'm evil. Sorry about the cliffhanger. If you want me to write more soon then send me a review:) please...? Lol thank you for reading and chapter 4 is in progress, just not sure when I shall post it. Mwahahahha. Don't worry it will be soon. Thanks for reading.


	4. Thats not the fork

Chapter 4:

Kakashi swam deeper, then he finally spotted pink hair sprawled out in the water. Kakashi grabbed Sakura's arm and swam up to the surface with her. He pulled her up onto the bank. By this time Naruto and Sasuke had ran over. " She's not breathing!" Naruto's face filled with horror. Kakashi new he had to give her mouth to mouth as even though the boys were older now they still didn't know a simple medical tactic. Sasuke seemed to know what it was that Kakashi was thinking as he grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him to face away from the bank. " Sasuke what are you doing!"

Naruto tried to break free of his grip. But Sasuke tightened " Shutup Naruto. Just don't watch" When it finally hit Naruto why he calmed down and faced the trees. Kakashi had to work fast

he pulled down his mask. And began mouth to mouth. He could feel her wet lips against his dry ones. Finally she shot up coughing out all the water, but instead of worrying about her life. She saw Kakashi's face. ' Oh my god!' Was all she could think before she passed out. This time thankfully breathing.

Kakashi caught her in his arms as he pulled his mask back up. His hair was leaning to one side from it being drenched in the water. " Naruto, Sasuke training is over." They both turned around. " But sensei" Naruto said annoyingly " Look she will be fine, just go." Naruto and Sasuke both left. Kakashi sighed " What happened Sakura?..." He looked down at his drenched student, well ex student but they never stopped calling him sensei. She was still passed out. He decided to take her back to his house, as he needed to ask her some questions.

Sakura woke up as she could feel a breeze blowing against her face, she was being held by someone. Her head was cradled in their neck, she was in their arms bridal style. And they smelt really good. She looked up to see ' WHAT KAKASHI SENSEI! I can't believe I just thought he smelled good.' Kakashi looked down at the now awake Sakura. She looked quite confused. Finally they arrived at his house, Kakashi jumped through one of his open windows ' I need to stop leaving this open...But I guess it came in handy.' " Kakashi sensei why are we in your house?" She said this as he was still just standing there holding her. He looked down at her " Because Sakura you almost drowned, and I needed to talk to you." Sakura looked away from him for a moment. Kakashi began to put her down so that she could stand. When he let go she fell but he caught her and she just leaned on his chest. " Come on you need to rest, but you will have to change out of those wet clothes. I hope you don't mind wearing one of my shirts." Sakura didn't mind as she was shivverring very badly. She held on to Kakashi as she was led into his room. He gave her a shirt of his, which was black. Sakura changed in his room and looked at herself in the mirror, she now had a splitting head ache. Was starving and was still dizzy. The shirt came down to her knees...Well just above them anyway. Kakashi tapped on the door " Sakura are you alright?" " OH a right. Yeah" He came in the room and looked at her. Seemingly enough he couldn't take his eyes off of her. But he had to avert them somewhere other than her body and they landed on her eyes, her green sparkling emerald eyes. Sakura was now holding her head again. Kakashi walked over to her and led her to his bed. He pulled down the covers and motioned for her to lay down. " What..No i'm alright sensei, I should just go home." Kakashi wouldn't take no for an answer so he continued staring at her until she did as he wanted. Sakura sighed and layed down, the covers were pulled up over her. " Just get some rest Sakura. I'll make some tea or something, and get some pain killers for you." Sakura smiled as she watched him head towards the door. " Kakashi sensei." He turned back around

" Hmm?" He looked at Sakura " Thank you for saving me..." Kakashi just nodded and walked away. But truthfully he didn't know what he would do if he hadn't of made it in time...If she had of drowned. Kakashi got rid of that thought as this was now the present and Sakura was still in it.

Sakura stared at the ceiling, while snuggling down into the blankets. She smelt the pillow and it smelled like Kakashi..' I can't believe I saw his face...I passed out because of his face, it was so handsome...No fish lips...nothing bad just a scar but his face was so.. Beautiful.Detailed, and he had no fish lips or weird teeth. After all these years she was the one that got to see his face.'

Sakura fell into a sleep thinking about him.

Kakashi looked at the time, it was now 5.00pm as training did finish quite early today. He walked into his room with some tea on a tray. He sat it on the bedside table, he looked at Sakura. Her hair had dried now and she looked so peacefull sleeping. Her eyelids started moving and soon onyx eye met green. Sakura smiled and took in deep breath " Hello, have a nice nap?" kakashi was smirking but it couldn't be seen because of his mask. " Yeah actually it was quite refreshing..." She smiled as she looked at the tea. She looked back at Kakashi and he nodded. Then she took one of the tea cups whilst sitting up properly. The dizzyness had seemed to fade, but she was still extremely hungry.

Kakashi pulled one of the chairs that were in the corner of his room, so that he was closer to the bed. He took the other cup of tea but just sat there. Sakura started giggeling. " Whats so funny?"

" You made yourself tea and your not going to drink it..?" kakashi just looked away. " Well I am just waiting for it to cool off." Sakura laughed. But continued sipping her tea. ' why wont he take his mask off I have already seen his face...Oh wait maybe he doesn't realize that I saw his face..' Kakashi was still sitting there staring at nothing inparticular. " Sakura would you like something to eat?" Sakura loved the sound of food right now...But was he going to eat. ' Yes he has to eat then I will see his face.' " Um..Yeah sure." She smiled she wished she could scream at his face yes I want food but she didn't. Kakashi got up and left the room, taking his tea with him. ' Haww that chicken head he just used that as an excuse so he wouldn't have to drink his tea in front of me'

" Sensei your evil!" She could hear kakashi laughing as he walked down the hall. Sakura decided to follow. She walked down the corner and into the kitchen to find him looking through a cupboard. Sakura sat down at the table and put her hands under her chin sure she felt dizzy but she could still have fun.

Kakashi was still rummaging through the cupboard for the frying pan. " Sakura why are you staring at me?" Sakura's eyes went big. Before she new it Kakashi was standing behind her leaning forward with his face next to hers. " Is there something interesting over there?" Sakura's breath started hitching, how the hell did he know I was watching him... " Of coarse there is something interesting over there, I was watching some guy look through his cupboard for a frying pan...I don't think he found it though. Because it's on the stove" Kakashi looked over to the bench and then towards the stove and surely enough the frying pan was on the stove. Kakashi just sighed damn he usually was good at these games. He didn't say much as he continued cooking the dinner.

Once he was done he brought it over to Sakura. Standing in front of her " You've been awfully quiet." Sakura just kept staring at whatever it was she was staring at until she finally came back to reality. " Oh sorry just thinking." " I can see that...Thinking about what?" ' About your face and why the hell do you wear a mask.' " Nothing inparticular." She smiled. Kakashi put a plate of food down in front of her " Eggs? At night...It's like 6.00pm" Kakashi just chuckled as he placed another plate down on the table. " You have a problem with eggs." kakashi put his hand out to take the plate away. But sakura put her arms around it " Mine!" Kakashi laughed quite loudly at this as did Sakura. He sat down on the chair next to hers at the table. Sakura began eating slowly " Wow these are the best eggs i've ever tasted!" Kakashi just watched as she continued eating the eggs. Sakura stopped for a moment " Look I know you don't want me to see your face but i've already seen it. Remember?" Kakashi's eye widened ' What when did she see my face!?' Sakura decided to answer it for him. " Right after you gave me mouth to mouth, I sat up coughing. Before I passed out again I saw your face. Which isn't to shabby by the way. Sensei! If you didn't wear that damn mask you would have girls hanging off of you!" Kakashi was still in a state of shock that Sakura had actually seen his face, the only other person who had seen his face was gai. Kakashi started scratching his head. " hahaha..." " Come on sensei you can trust me, I wont tell anyone that I have seen your face." kakashi was still! In shock and now realizing what Sakura said. Maybe offering food wasn't such a good idea. Kakashi's face was nice and calm but he was still worrying. Sakura started poking him in the arm as he hadn't said anything. " Hello!" " Oh uh right. Sorry i was in another place." Sakura started laughing again, it seemed they were swapping symptoms. Kakashi looked down at his food. He was really hungry now ' Whats the use she wont stop until we say yes. Why not just kick her out.' Kakashi sighed and started to pull down his mask. But Sakura heard the sigh " Sensei you don't have to show me your face if you don't want to." It had just gotten serious again. Kakashi started contemplating with his mind. " Hey don't worry about it I just wont look. She looked for something to put over her eyes. Then back to Kakashi's face. ' Hmmmm' She reached up and Kakashi grabbed her hand " Hey calm down. I'm just borrowing your head band." Kakashi's gaze sofened as his grasp was let go. Sakura took of his head band and looked at his sharingan eye, which was closed. " How do you keep your eye closed all the time?" " I don't know I just do." Sakura shook her head and just put the head band over her eyes. She had no idea how she was going to eat ' Now if I just find my fork' she started searching with her hand over the table. Her hand managed to find something but it wasn't her fork. It was Kakashi's hand. ' It feels so warm, why isn't he pulling away?'

" Ahh Sakura...Thats my hand" Sakura laughed " Sorry sensei." He got her fork and placed it in her hand. " Here." " thanks" then he led her hand to her plate. Sakura began eating again just barely getting it in her mouth. Once Kakashi thought that it was safe he pulled his mask down and let it hang around his neck.

End chaper 4- Ok thanks for reading this chapter. I hopefully will update soon. I'm not sure if I will make something happen yet...Maybe maybe not. Tell me if you're enjoying it and maybe some ideas on what you would like to happen. Thanks :P


	5. Atleast I think it was his cheek

Chapter 5:

After they finished eating- Sakura waited while Kakashi took her plate and his own over to the sink, once he came back he took his headband back. " Wow it's bright!" Sakura said but not to loudly as her head still hurt. Kakashi smiled but it was hidden, the only evidence of him smiling was his eye forming a u shape.

" Well thanks Kakashi sensei I think i'll be getting home now." Sakura stood and was about to make her way to collecting her wet clothes. But she was stopped by a hand on her arm.Sakura turned " Ehem..Sakura I still haven't had a chance to talk to you." Sakura sighed ' Man I thought he forgot about that.' Kakashi began pulling on her arm. And led her over to his small couch. Sakura sat down but didn't say anything. " Sakura what happened today. Why were you holding your head before you were hit...By Sasuke." Sakura kept staring for a while as she was trying to think of a good lie, but she couldn't so the truth was the best way to go. " I was really dizzy." ' See thats the truth' she thought. " Yes Sakura but why were you dizzy? You have been different lately, I mean I know you have become stronger but...It's like your always tierd, and I don't see you eat at lunch usually you bring enough for two." ' Arggg why can't he mind his own bussness.' " I-I don't know.." Sakura averted her eyes again so she could find something to keep her mind off the conversation. Kakashi moved forward so that Sakura could see him more. " Sakura look at me and tell me that." Sakura looked at him, and there seemed to be worry on his face. Well the parts that she could see. Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder. " Sakura is there something wrong? Has something happened?" Sakura kept staring at his onyx eye. Sakura pushed the hand away and stood up. " Why can't you just mind your own bussness sensei." Sakura began walking faster to get out of the room and to find the exit. " Sakura!" Kakashi ran after her, seeing her almost at the door. Before you could blink Kakashi was in front of her. " You are not going anywhere until you tell me whats wrong!" Sakura tried to push past him. " Leave me alone!" Kakashi was getting really worried now, she was kind of over reacting. Sakura threw a punch at him, but Kakashi being jounin caught it with ease.

Sakura felt another really bad headspin coming on at this dramatic moment, and fell to her knees. Kakashi kneeled down next to her, he put his hand on her back. " Sakura.." She began sobbing. Kakashi had no idea what to do, so he just began rubbing her back. Sakura turned her head towards him, and he could see the clear tears running down her cheeks. And the new ones sprouting in her emerald eyes. " Sensei am..am I ugly?" Kakashi was stumped by this as it was a really random question. ' Is this why she's sad...Because she thinks she is ugly?' Sakura looked away. " No Sakura you're not ugly at all. Your beatiful." Kakashi new he probably shouldn't be saying that but still it was the truth. Sakura began crying more " Then..then why why doesn't he like me for.?" She was sniffing as she said this. " Why doesn't who like you?" " S-Sasuke" Kakashi sighed. ' She's had a crush on him for so long, ever since she was twelve. And yet she has never given up' Kakashi shook his head, he braught Sakura towards him more, into a hug. " Sakura is this why you have been acting weird. Is this what made you dizzy? Did you do something?" Sakura nodded her head. " I stopped eating." " Sakura you know how bad that is. I thought you new better than that." Kakashi was displeased with Sakura, he knew she could do so much better. " I'm sorry Kakashi sensei..I don't know what I was thinking. I could have I could have died..." Kakashi was still comforting her by rubbing her shoulder. " Sakura I would never let that happen to you." ' What is this feeling. It's like I want to be here with her and do this more, be there for her when she is upset' Kakashi couldn't understand. " Thank you sensei."

Kakashi was walking Sakura home, it was now 12.30am. He offered for Sakura to stay the night but she said she had to get home. Sakura promised she would never do anything like that again. They got just outside her house. She turned to Kakashi. " Thank you sensei for everything you did for me today...I'm really sorry for what I did." Kakashi just waved his hand " Don't worry Sakura-chan just don't do it again." She smiled. Out of the blue Sakura took a step closer to Kakashi, and pecked him on the cheek. Well she thought it was his cheek. As he had the mask on but alteast it was close enough. " Thank you." She walked up to her house and slowly jumped into her window. Walking across her room and sitting on the bed. ' Now why the hell did I just do that for.' She thought.

Kakashi was still standing out the front of her house. He had his hand where Sakura had kissed him. He was sure that he was blushing, but he wasn't going to check.

Sakura sat on her bed. She had her normal clothes back on now as they had dried. Her father burst through her door. " What the hell was that?!" Sakura jumped backwards a little bit.

" Wh-what?.." Her fathers face was red filled with anger.  
" Don't give me what I just saw you kiss your sensei!" Sakura gasped.

" I didn't kiss him, I kissed him on the cheek!" Her father walked closer to her and punched her in the face. " Don't gimmy that crap!"

End chapter 5 Hi I know it's a really short chapter, but I just thought it would be good to end it here. I will update soon/OOOOOO whats going to happen. Thanks for reading. And a special thanks to moonless life for your inspiration. I probably would have taken longer to write this chapter if it wasn't for your review:) Thank you all for reading.


	6. A little missunderstanding

Chapter 6:

Kakashi was still standing out the front at this time when he heard the crashing noise and yelling, something to do with sensei?... Kakashi jumped up and onto the roof. He looked through Sakura's window and saw her father punching her. Kakashi jumped in and grabbed Sakura, landing on the other side of the room. " Whats going on!" Kakashi held Sakura and she clung onto him. " Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!" Sakura's fathers eyes were filled with anger. " What are you talking about?.." Kakashi looked at mr Haruno, who seemed to stop coming towards them.

" She kissed you...Don't you tell me you don't know what i'm talking about!"

" Yes mr Haruno, she kisssed me on the cheek. It was a sign of appreciation considering I saved her life today." kakashi's voice was calm. "Wh-what...She what. You what happened."

Sakura's father sat down on the bed, looking around like he was looking for an answer. " F-Father, Kakashi sensei isn't like that. He wouldn't do anything to harm me. I kissed him on the cheek to thank him for saving my life today, I-I got knocked out in training. And fell into the water. Kakashi sensei saved me." Sakura's father sighed. " Oh god Sakura i'm so sorry.Kakashi I didn't mean to accuse you. It.." " I understand mr Haruno, but I think it be best if Sakura stayed with me tonight. Until you've calmed down." Sakura's father nodded, bouling his head in shame.

Kakashi picked up Sakura, who was holding onto him quite tightly. Kakashi jumped back out the window and headed to his home.

Coming through the front door this time. It was now 3.00am. ' Sakura has been through so much in one day.' " Here we are again" sakura said in a jokingly voice. " Ow." Kakashi moved her slowly and sat her on the couch. She moved her hand to her head. " I must have really bad luck."

Kakashi laughed. " Not that I don't like seeing you sensei" Kakashi smiled under his mask. He walked into another room and then came back with a first aid kit. Sakura had a swelling eye and a bleeding lip. Kakashi kneeled down in front of her. " Sensei you don't have to do that." He didn't say anything but she new he wasn't going to stop. Kakashi dabbed a bit of disinfectant on a cotton ball. And he put his ( ungloved for once!) hand on Sakura's chin, more to the left. He added a very placid force so that he could move her chin to a better angle. He dabbed the cotton ball on the cut on her lip. Sakura winced " Sorry am I hurting you?" Sakura opened her eyes, and looked directly into his onyx one, like many times before. But she felt something different, something warm and kind. " No your not, i'm ok." Kakashi continued to clean the wound on her lip. " Sakura why didn't you fight back, you could have stopped him if you wanted to." Kakashi kept his focus on her eyes, he stopped cleaning the wound so that she could answer. " Well he's my father. I can't fight back...I just I can't" Kakashi nodded " You are to polite Sakura.." He continued cleaning the wound, his hand was still on her face. Kakashi didn't notice it but he was caressing the side with his thumb. He had stopped dabbing the wound on her lip as it was clean. Sakura leaned into his caressing touch. She still had her eyes closed. Kakashi was just staring at her face still not realizing what he was doing. Sakura could feel his caloused thumb brushing backwards and forwards on her cheek. ' Oh. What am I doing.' Kakashi moved his hand away and began preparing another cotton bud. Sakura missed the warmth of his hand. Kakashi began treating another cut that was on her cheek. " Sakura has your father ever treated you like that before?" " No he's never done anything like that. I guess he just overeacted." Kakashi breathed out. " Sensei?" " Ye- stop calling me sensei." Sakura smiled. " sorry, Kakashi...Thankyou for saving me twice today." Kakashi smiled. " Well I was the cause of one of those problems." Kakashi had moved his hand back to Sakura's face for support. And once again she was leaning into his touch. Kakashi started rubbing her cheek again with his thumb. " Kakashi your making me sleepy." Kakashi shook his head. " Sorry..." " Do you mind if I have a shower?" Kakashi stood " No it's fine." He held out his hand for her to take, and walked her towards the bathroom. On the way he grabbed a towl for her. " Maybe we should have gotten you some clean clothes." " I don't mind wearing your shirt again. If thats alright with you." Kakashi left her standing in the bathroom, when he came back he had a clean shirt for her and some shorts. Sakura took them and smiled " thank you Kakashi se.. ehem...for everything you've done for me."

" I'll always be there for you Sakura. And the rest of the team." ' Why did he have to go and add and the rest of the team...I wanted to feel special..' She shut the door, locking it as she had a shower.

Kakashi sat down, it was late but luckily they had no training tomorrow and no missions. Well for the rest of the week. He let out a deep sigh of exhaustion. " Ahh...it's been a long day." Kakashi really wanted to take his mask off to breathe. ' Well I guess I can take it off for a little while, she's in the shower.' Kakashi layed out on the couch and pulled his mask down around his neck. ' Nice and refreshing.' He thought as he stretched.

End chapter 6- OOOO I wonder whats going to happen. Thanks for reading i'll update soon.


	7. It's not nice to stare

Chapter 7:

Sakura stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Her hair was dripping wet and clinging to her skin. She changed into the clothes that Kakashi had leant her and she quietly walked out of the bathroom. ' I wonder where he is.' She walked down the hall and into the kitchen ' nope he isn't making anything.' She was about to turn around when she spotted some silver out of the corner of her eye. She walked closer to the sliver and found a body laying comfortably on the couch. ' Oh my god! Sakura froze. For the second time in her life she had seen Kakashi Hatakes face . Thats more than anyone would see in an entire life time. She took another step closer, kneeling down in front of the couch she studied the ninjas face. His hair was leaning to one side, being pushed by the couch. His nose was perfect, straight and long. He had no beard, no mustache. And his lips they where just perfect. Sakura remembered the feeling of them when he gave her mouth to mouth. She put her hand on her mouth and remembered the soft feeling of Kakashi's lips. Sakura moved her hand slowly onto his face. His skin was so soft, she ran her thumb over his mouth. But before she could finish being fascinated by his face her hand was grabbed. Sakura gasped. Kakashi opened his visible eye. He didn't say anything though he kept staring at Sakura. " u..m Sensei i'm really sorry! I was just...and you were just. Then you were sitting, and no mask..." Sakura had no idea what she was saying but she hoped that he would understand what she said.

Kakashi kept staring at her, she had now seen his face twice...He sighed. Sakura looked down and away from his face. " I'm sorry I know I should have known better." Kakashi sat up. Sakura looked at his face again, her eyes were drawn to it. Kakashi sat there with no expression on his face whatsoever. He had let go of Sakura's hand and now she seemed to be staring. " It's not nice to stare." Sakura looked away again blushing " Why do you hide your face for?" " Because I feel like it. And I don't really like attention from unwanted people." Sakura looked away and backed away at the same time. " Oh Sakura I don't mean you!" " No it's alright sensei, it's a private thing I know. I shouldn't have looked." Kakashi sighed again. " Sakura I don't care if you look, you have seen it twice now so there is no point in hiding it." Sakura looked up and smiled, she was hoping he would let her look at his face. It made her feel happy. " Ok enough looking now. I think it's time we got some sleep." Kakashi stood and walked over to the kitchen to get some water, Sakura was still sitting on the floor from the shock of his face. When she came back to reality she got onto the couch. She yawned quite loudly and stretched out on the couch.

When she heard a noise she expected it to be kakashi, she opened one eye and saw him standing there with his hands on his hips. Sakura opened her other eye " yes sensei?" Kakashi quickly picked her up bridal style. " pftt haha what are you doing??.!" She started giggeling at the sudden jolt of being moved so quickly. Kakashi carried her into his room and threw her onto the bed, but not to roughly. " You're sleeping in here tonight Sakura" He said and smiled. Which almost made Sakura pass out due to the hunky face. ' wait what am I thinkning..hunky face. Pfft' " Ok you didn't have to chuck me on the bed though." " Oh that was for calling me sensei." sakura laughed. " Where are you sleeping." " On the couch." By this time he was already out the door. " Goodnight sen...Kakashi" " Nite." Sakura crawled under the covers for the second time that day and took in the scent of Kakashi. ' This has been one hell of a day.' With one last relaxing breath she fell into a deep sleep.

End chapter 7:

I know that the chapters are really short. But I did update once already today, but I felt bad so I wrote this one. The next chapter will be really long. I promise. Thankyou for reading :)


	8. Knock before you enter a bathroom

Chapter 8:

Sakura opened her eyes, blinked several times before sitting up in bed. She looked around Kakashi's room he had a double bed, a small dresser...And a shelf with icha icha on it. Which didn't seem to interest Sakura so much. She pushed the covers off her and stretched, yawning as she did this. When she looked down at herself she remembered that Kakashi had leant her these clothes, and thats why they were so big on her.She walked down the hall and stopped outside the bathroom, she was about to turn the handle. But the door opened from the other side. Sakura fell forward and landed on the half naked Kakashi. Kakashi not expecting this fell backwards and they both felle down. Sakura landed on Kakashi her eyes were closed. But she could feel something. Something moist, but like a material. She opened her eyes to see that she hadn't just fallen on Kakashi, she had kissed him to. Sakura fell into a daze as it was something, unexpected and was a new feeling to be kissing someone who was wearing a mask. They started moving their lips together. ' I've never felt like this it's so weird. OH wait what Am I doing!' Sakura jumped back, the kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds. Kakashi sat up. " SorryIdidn'tknowyouwereinhereandIwenttoopenthedooratthesametimeasyouandthenifelland" Sakura was talking at one hundred miles an hour. " Haha it's ok Sakura. I wasn't expecting someone on the other side of the door. Or I probably would have been able to prevent us falling on the ground." Kakashi got up and Sakura did at the same time. She paused for a moment and gazed at his chest. He was wearing a towel thank god on his lower waist. But he had no shirt on, so obviously Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of him. ' I've never really seen him without a shirt. Ahhh stop thinking about him.' Sakura walked out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen for some breakfast.

" Thanks Kakashi sensei! For everything i'll see you at training next week."  
Sakura was walking down the stairs out of Kakashi's appartment. " Sakura I told you to stop calling me sensei." Kakashi was leaning against his door frame. " Sorry well seeya...sensei!"  
Sakura ran down the street right after she said sensei. ' Hmm...I'll have to get her back for that wont I.' He walked back into his house and closed the door.

Ramen bar:

" And then I got knocked out, and floated to the bottom of the water. But Kakashi sensei saved me. He took me back to his house because it was closer than mine ' Inner Sakura- Thats not why! Sakura- shutup I can't tell her that' And then after I was better he walked me back home and I hugged him and then my father saw and got angry because he's over protective. And then I had to stay the night at Kakashi sensei's. Thats why you haven't seen me." Ino laughed

" Well you sure have been busy." Sakura took a spoonfull of noodles into her mouth ' man I am never ever going to stop eating again.' Ino ate her food as well. " So hows Sasuke kun going?" Ino and Sakura were still at war for Sasuke but they decided to still be friends. Just fight over him a whole lot. " I dunno I haven't seen him, other than the other days training. I guess he's ok."

" Ok?! Since when is Sasuke ok he's handsome, hot, even sexy!" Ino seemed to take the meaning of ok, as something else. Sakura new that Sasuke was all of those things but she wasn't about to say it when Sasuke just walked in the Ramen bar. And Ino still hadn't noticed. " Hey Sasuke why don't you come join us." Sakura waved. Ino stopped and her eyes went big, whilst her face turned as red as a tomato. " haha...yeah Sasuke come join us.." Sasuke walked over with his hands in his pockets. He sat at the table that they were at. Sakura just continued eating. " Good fighting the other day at training Sakura." Sakura was quite surprised at what Sasuke said. Ino just gasped. " Thanks Sasuke." She continued eating again. ' I should really get back home ' Sakura stood.

" Well it was nice talking to you guys I have to get home."

" Aww don't leave Sakura ' Yes Now I can have Sasuke all to myself!'" Sakura smiled.

" Sorry I have to go. Bye Ino bye Sasuke" Sakura ran out of the ramen bar.

" So Sasuke..."

Sakura's home: " Hey dad i'm home." Sakura looked and saw her father reading on the couch. " Hey how are you?" " Im good. I just saw Ino down at the ramen bar." " Thats good i'll make dinner in a little while, just want to finish this chapter." " Alright dad." Sakura went upstairs to her room.

She dropped the stuff she was carrying and flopped on the bed. " Ahhhh so comfy" ' I can't believe what happened. I saw senseis face, and and...I kissed him kind of. It felt so weird but welcoming. Why didn't I pull away as soon as our lips touched maybe...maybe I. Hahahah No I was just in shock. Oh my god Sasuke actually complimented me today!!!!!!! Sakura went into a fantacy about her and Sasuke being together.

For the rest of the week Sakura trained all day and all night. She got home exhausted but it was paying off. She was a lot more toned now, in the abdominal area and in her calf muscles. Her speed had improved a lot. Sakura hadn't seen any of her friends for the whole week as she was training from 6.00am until 12.00pm everday. She was invited to a party that was being held in one of the bars in Konoha. Sakura wasn't going to go but she changed her mind.

When she finished training that day, which was a lot earlier than usual about 5.00pm She rushed home. As she didn't have an outfit. On her way home she bumped into Ino. " Oh hey Ino." She said as she was about to start running again. " Wait where are you off to. And please tell me you're coming tonight.!" Sakura laughed " Yeah i'm coming. But I realized I don't have an outfit. I have to pick one out. Ahh" Ino smiled. " Well i'm coming to, you will need some fashion advice and who better than me!" " Alright but hurry." Ino and Sakura ran home together.

Sakura took a five minute shower, but was still clean. " Alright Sakura. What have you got that you can wear tonight. And don't wear that old red dress of yours, or any of your red outfits. You wear to much red!" " yeah well you wear to much purple" Sakura poked her tongue out at Ino.

Sakura was in her towel. She walked over to her wardrobe. " Step aside. I'll be the judge of what you're going to be wearing." Ino pushed sakura out of the way but playfully. " Hmm how about this." Ino pulled out a green dress that she wore once and she was forced to wear it. " Ino thats grose" " Ok fine your right."

" What about this..no"

" Hmm this. No"

" Ha i've got it!" Ino pulled out a short blue dress. It was strappless and hung just above the knees.

Sakura took it in her hands and smiled " It was my mothers." " well she would be happy if you wore it." Once they agreed Sakura sent Ino home. As one: Ino had to get ready supposedly she had to look better than Sakura. Two: She was getting really annoying telling Sakura how to wear her hair and everything.

End chapter 8: Hey guys I tried to extend this chapter for you. Send me some ideas of what you might like to happen or I can just surprise you. Thankyou for reading :).


	9. Lets dance

Chapter 9:

Kakashi sat at a table in the corner of the bar. Iruka and Gai were sitting across from Kakashi, talking about something to do with youth and young children of Konoha. Kakashi's mind was somewhere else though, trailing off to something about a pink haired girl. And their accidental kiss. ' It was akward but some how it felt right. I know I shouldn't be thinking about things like this. It was nothing haha.' Kakashi tuned back into the conversation.

Sakura saw Ino waiting outside the bar for her. " Hey Ino" She was wearing a black dress, but her hair was up. Sakura couldn't understand why she wears her hair up so much. It looks nice when it's out. But Sakura couldn't really talk as she had hers up...But Ino had hers up all the time so there was a difference.

" Hey Sakura! Wow you look great!!" Sakura was wearing the blue dress with short black heals. Her hair was back but she had two bangs down to frame her face. Sakura smiled, as they headed into the bar together. " Naruto, Shikamaru!" Sakura and Ino approached Naruto and Shikamaru as they were sitting at the bar getting drinks. Naruto gave Sakura a hug and then Shikamaru. " Hey I heard what happened. It's good to see you." Sakura laughed " You to Shikamaru" Sakura and Ino took seats on the ends, Ino next to Shikamaru, Sakura next to Naruto. " Sakura chan you smell really nice." Sakura giggled. " Thanks Naruto it's cherry blossom." " What can I get you miss?" " Just some Sake. Thanks" The bartender came back shortly with the others drinks and then Sakura's was placed down in front of her. And she downed it within the first five seconds. " Hey slow it down Sakura" Shikamaru, Naruto and Ino were all looking at her. " Hahahah sorry just really thirsty" ' hmmm...' She thought.

Finally Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee and a blushing Hinata arrived. " Hey guys." They were all greeted with a hey. " Lets hit the dance floor." Ino shouted whilst holding a drink. Dragging Shikamaru, who was followed by Naruto and an almost passed out Hinata. Ten ten dragged Neji, and Lee ran off into the crowd. Which left Sakura sitting in her chair and Sasuke standing. " Um...So Sasuke want to dance?" " I don't feel like it."Sakura looked away. ' Arggg why does he keep turning me down.' Sakura turned her head, within a matter of seconds she was on the ground almost having a heart attack. " KAKASHI SENSEI! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Kakashi was sitting on the stool next to Sakura's. " ma Sorry Sakura-chan." He pulled her up. " You owe me, thats twice you've made me fall over." Kakashi scratched his head " haha sorry" " I demand you dance with me. Sensei"

" But Sakura I want to get my drink first." He put his hands into his pockets and held his lazy stare. He was wearing a white shirt some track pants. And His normal mask and Konoha leaf head band. " If you don't dance with me I will keep calling you senseiiiiiiiii" Kakashi waved his hands in front of him. "Alright fine." Sakura took hold of his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. And of coarse at the time when she's dancing with her sensei a slow song would come on. Kakashi held out his hand " May I have this slow dance" " Pfft no" 1. Sakura was joking. 2.She didn't have a choice as Kakashi took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist. She moved hers to his shoulder. Sakura's eyes were darting all over the room, She could feel his breath near her ear. And his hands were rough but soft, and warming. Sakura put her head on his chest. Kakashi's eyes widened at this, but Sakura had no idea that she was doing it. " Sakura?" " Ohh sorry.." She leant back and looked into his onyx eye. And just smiled. ' I think now would be a great time to get her back for calling me sensei.' Kakashi leaned down closer. Sakura held her breath, she could feel his breath slightly across her lips. Their noses almost touching. Sakura couldn't stop looking into his eye. She saw something but had no idea what it was. " Something wrong Sakura." She watched his lips moving through the mask. And just like that they were over hers, moving in a rhythm. She could feel his tongue brushing her lips through the mask. And just as soon as it started it was over, Sakura was shocked.

She was feeling light, airy. She let out a deep breath. Keeping her confused eyes on her ex- sensei's face. ' What...what happened. That was, that was amazing. It felt so weird but. I- I just kissed my sensei...ex-sensei but in public!' As Sakura paniked Kakashi just stood there and watched. He knew that nobody was looking at the time that he had kissed her, but Sakura didn't know that. Sakura took another deep breath and then ran out of the bar. Kakashi sighed' damn it. I don't know why I kissed her, well I know it was to get her back but I wasn't going to kiss her, I was just mucking around' Kakashi ran out of the bar after Sakura.

He found her down the road, sitting on a park bench. ' Oh my god. Whats happening to me!.These feelings what are they..And Sasuke...I love him, don't I?' Sakura looked up to see Kakashi standing before her, hands in pockets and a lazy look in his eye. " Sakura I know I shouldn't have kissed you. And I know you are probably thinking of Sasuke right now, how you wish it was him that you kisssed and not me." Kakashi began to walk away " Don't worry Sakura I won't try anything like that again.I was just playing around." Sakura stood up " Wait! How can you say that! After what happened!?" Kakashi stopped but didn't turn around " It's obvious you're in love with Sasuke after all these years."

" Kakashi! It's not Sasuke...I don't know what it is anymore. But I find my self thinking less and less about him and more about you.."

End chapter 9; Sorry it took me so long to update I was just really busy. And I'm heaps tired, if I have time I might update again today...Or tonight. Well Send me reviews please. Tell me what you think, thanks for reading :)


	10. The beginning of realization

Chapter 10:

Kakashi's visible eye widened, and he turned around slowly. " What do you mean?"Sakura looked down. " I don't know what I mean...I don't know what this is. And i'm sick of it. I'm sick of feeling depressed when Sasuke turns me down, when he calls me weak and ugly. " But can't you see Sakura that you are none of those things...You shouldn't let him make you feel that way."

" But you don't understand" She said with tears running down her face " You are making me feel like that...Depressed but I just don't know why." Kakashi took a step forward so he could be closer to Sakura. But surprisingly she dissapeared in a swirl of blossums. Kakashi stood there dumb founded and he had no idea what was going on. There was something dwelling in the pit of his stomach. What was it? Regret for not going after her... Kissing her. But it feeling so right to have her in his arms, lips dancing together. ' When the hell did she learn to disappear in a swirl of blossums! Damn that jutsu.' Kakashi sighed and walked off with the Konoha moon watching over him.

Sakura burst through her door, her father jolting as he watched the door creak. Then seeing his daughter run upstairs and slam her own door. " Hm...Interesting.".

Sakura jumped on her bed and buried her head in her pillows and cried. " Why does this have to be so weird. What the hell is this!" She cried even more until she heard her bedroom door being opened. " Go away!" She new her father had no intentions of leaving her alone. She felt his assuring hand on her back. "Sakura whats wrong?" She just sobbed, and turned her face to her fathers. His dark brown eyes filled with worry. " Dad. Why is life so freakin hard!?" " Hey watch your language." " Sorry..."

She breathed out. " Is it that Uchia again?" " Haha...Partly but not much." " What happened Sakura.?" She could tell her father was really worried about her now, and the fact that he wasn't really good at these things made it worse. At times like this he really wished that her mother was here. " It has something to do with your sensei doesn't it." Sakura's eyes widened " Yes..." " You really look up to him don't you...But there is something else in your eyes." " What...What is it?" " I don't think I like it but it has happened. But you have to figure it out yourself." Sakura growled. She hated it when adults used all of their weird sayings. Her father kissed her on the four head and walked out of the room. As for Sakura she fell into a stressful sleep.

Two weeks passed and Sakura and Kakashi had been avoiding eachother. Sakura hadn't been showing up for training for weeks now. But he new she was alive and breathing as he saw her around. He knew she had been training at night time for almost a month now. You could see the tone in her legs, her arm muscles. And her speed to escape him whenever he worked up the courage to actually confront her.

Kakashi decided the best thing for him to do would be to take a mission. He had to deliver a scroll to the village of the sand. Which would take him a week to complete. He left Konoha in one day. So he had to prepare tonight.

He was just making his way home from the bar. He had gone there for a short farewell of Rivalry with Gai and some how Asuma was dragged along. Kakashi took in the scent of Konoha. The air, the leaves and the smell of blossums. Some what of what Sakura had smelled like the night he had kissed her again...He sighed. He couldn't hide from the truth anymore. ' I love Sakura. But for how long? How long have I felt like this. The need to have her with me in my arms every night. To feel her lips pressed against mine. To hear those words that have been engraved upon my heart... I wish she would say them, but her heart lies within someone else. And I have to take a break from it all.' Kakashi took out his icha icha book, which hadn't been interesting him lately. Yet he couldn't remember why. He opened it and within the first couple of lines he got images of Sakura. ' Thats why..' He put the book back into his pocket and walked on wards.

He decided to take the long way home, and that just happened to go past the Haruno's place. Kakashi kicked a stone across the road. There were not much people out at this time. But there was one certain, raven haired boy standing out the front of the Haruno's house talking to Sakura. Kakashi knew that they had not noticed him so he hid behind a bush that was just near the house. Close enough for him to hear what was being said.

Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke at her house, at eight o clock at night. He never ever came to see her. " Um...Hi Sasuke?" She said questioningly not knowing if it was him or just an ambush, but it was his familiar chakra signature. " Yeah..Hi Sakura. I just wanted to talk to you. Um" Sakura watched in amazement as Sasuke stuttered. ' Inner Sakura- What does the prick want now. Sakura- Hey don't call him a prick, it's Sasuke kun. I bet he never sees Ino at this time.' " Well I just wanted to say sorry to you, for all the times I yelled at you and called you weak. The truth is. I love you" Sakura gasped. " Wh...what?"

Kakashi heard all of this and his stare deepened on Sasuke. Sakura's face looked surprised like she was happy. And that was all Kakashi wanted to see. He felt so stupid, he thought she might actually feel the same way. But it was all a joke to her, just lies. He used his transporting jutsu to disappear.

" But Sasuke...Wow" ' Oh My god! Did he just say he loves me after all these years oh my god. I can't believe he loves me and I-I...I don't love him.' Sasuke was still looking at her " Sasuke. I'm really sorry but I don't love you." Sasuke's natural face turned into his signature Uchia glare. " I'm sorry I don't" Sakura ran in her house slammed her door and leaned against it.

" What am I saying I love him don't I." She found her mind thinking about all the times she had been turned down by Sasuke, but all the times she said she still loved him. Then when she would break down. It was...Kakashi sensei who was there to comfort her. He was always there for her, comforting her. Sakura slapped herself in the forehead. " Sakura you idiot." ' I love Kakashi...I love him. Inner Sakura- well it took you long enough to figure it out you baka! Sakura laughed hesitantly. And slid down the door laughing. " I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." She just kept laughing. She had to go and tell him tomorrow. She wanted to right now, but she had no idea how to say it. ' Tomorrow I will tell him tomorrow.'

Sakura kept rolling around in her bed. She couldn't sleep, she wanted tomorrow to come so badly that it was making her hyperactive. She kept thinking about Kakashi, how his lips moved against hers. And how soft they were the first time their lips touched when he gave her mouth to mouth. She couldn't help thinking about him but thankfully she fell asleep...Dreaming about Kakashi.

Kakashi slammed his door closed as he got home. " Argg! I can't believe I actually thought she might feel the same way! But no she doesn't. But why do I care i've always been alone. I'm destined to be alone in this life." He slammed his hand down on the table. " Then why do I keep thinking about her. About the kiss!" Kakashi got his things ready for his mission he would take as much time possible to stay away.

End chapter 10- Hey I wont be able to update tomorrow so I wrote this chapter for you. I don't know how long it is because i'm to lazy to do a word count. Thank you for reading and I promise once I get home I will write an extra long chapter for you. Thank youuu again for reading:)


	11. Lets fight in style

Chapter 11:

Kakashi rushed out of the gates of Konoha, the scroll was comfortably sitting in his back pack. Whilst he did all the work of protecting it. The mission wasn't the hardest, A ranked. Tsunade mentioned there might be a few people going after it. But he being Kakashi could handle it. Tsunade did suggest he take his team with him, as it would be good training. But he said they were having a break as they were training very hard lately. But that wasn't entirely true...He didn't want to see Sakura. He continued along the path that he was taking towards the village of the sand.

Sakura opened her eyes. Immediately remembering what it was she was going to do today. She sprung out of her bed. " I can't wait to tell Kakashi, it is so confusing..I know why I was depressed now! I know why I felt that way though, and until I tell him I will keep feeling that way. But he has to love me as well...I think it's love..No I know it's love!"

Sakura gasped as she saw her father standing at the door, leaning casually. " Oh father..." She looked away and bit her lip. " I see you have finally figured it out." Sakura shot her gaze towards her fathers, her mouth hanging open. Quite different to the cool but serious expression on her fathers face. " But...But..I?...You're ok with it?" " Well I don't like it that much, but he treats you right. And I trust him..I think. But you are old enough now to make your own decisions. I just hope he doesn't hurt you." Sakura ran over to her father and tackled him in a extremely tight hug. " OHHH dad thank you so much!" Sakura could feel tears in her eyes. But they were happy tears, still she wasn't going to let them fall. " Don't you think you should get going now." Sakura looked at her fathers kind face, and then she ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Her father laughed, whilst walking back downstairs.

Sakura smiled while she took the fastest shower in her entire life.

Finally making it to Kakashi's street. She decided to walk so she could catch her breath. Walking up the stairs and knocking on the door, she waited anxiously. " Oh what do I say...!???" After about five minutes of not hearing anything she started yelling. " Kakashi wake up!" ' He is still probably asleep...' " You looking for Hatake?" Sakura turned around and saw gai standing at the bottom of the stairs. " Yeah... is he still sleeping?" She walked down the stairs to become level with gai.

" Ha ha ha You musn't have heard, my trusty rival has taken a mission. He wont be back for maybe atleast two weeks." Sakura's mouth hung open, realizing this she shut it quickly. " Gai sensei do you know where he went?" He puzzled his face for a moment. " The village of the sand. Delivering a scroll of some sort." " Thank you Gai sensei!" She ran past him as fast as she could. ' I can't believe he took a mission. He didn't even tell me! I thought he felt the same way. But I have to be sure, and I can't wait any longer.'

" Hokage-sama Sakura is here to see you" Tsunade looked at Shizune and nodded to let Sakura in. She smiled as she saw the pink haired Kunoichi enter. " Well if it isn't my half student. How are your medical techniques coming? I heard you hardly ever use them. Not many people know you can use medical jutsu."  
" Haha. Yeah well I have mastered healing and bringing back arteries that have been wounded. I can reconstruct some cells mostly the main dammaged ones. But not fully able to heal heart wounds. I can affect nerves in the body as well though, I know that you werent training me in that but I read a book about it, and I learned how to controll nervous systems. I haven't got it down pat though"

Now Tsunade had her mouth hanging open. " My my Sakura you have been quite busy haven't you. Have you thought about taking the upcoming jounin exams? Kakashi says that you have progressed quite well." Sakura smiled ' He said that about me, OH right Kakashi!'

" Oh, well I might consider that. But Tsunade-sama I wanted to request that I go and assist Kakashi sensei on the mission that he is on."

Tsunade deeply stared at Sakura. " Why is this miss Haruno? I don't think that your skills suit this mission, it is a ranked and could turn out to be even higher. I know Kakashi could probably use some help but.."

" Please Tsunade. I have improved a lot if Kakashi sensei said so then please take his word for it. I will be able to catch up with him. Please sensei" Tsunade couldn't help but think there was another reason behind this but the girl did seem very persistent. " Ok Sakura look...If you really think you are that fast then you can leave tonight and tonight only."

" Thankyou Tsunade-shishou" " Wait but I am not finished. There is one thing I want you to do today. Meet me at the training grounds. You will be having a sparring match with the Uchiha, I don't think Naruto would be up to it. But you will verse him and if you lose then you don't get to join Kakashi on the mission. If you win then you can pack you bags. I will meet you there in one hour. That is all."

Tsunade waved her hand at Sakura in a shooing motion. Sakura smiled, bowled and walked out.

Whilst walking back to her home she couldn't stop thinking her mind was like an ongoing train. ' I have to verse Sasuke again...Maybe he wouldn't have beaten me last time if I didn't get so dizzy. I know I haven't been to training for a long time. But I have been training a lot harder than him I know it. Every chance I get i'm training, i've been reading and reading about medical jutsu's, genjutsu which is really helpful. And I can now fully concentrate chakra to my hands and feet to extend powerful blows. But is that enough? But I have to win I want to see Kakashi so badly I have to know!' These thoughts went through her head all the way until she stepped inside her home.

" Back so soon? I thought you would be spending time with him right now." Sakura looked down.

" Oh Dad it's so frustrating! He took a mission, to deliver a scroll to the village of the sand. I'm aloud to go but on the condition that I beat Sasuke at the training field in one hour."

Sakura's father walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder " Don't worry Sakura, you will win. You wont even know it when you have, he is not stronger than you. I don't like the fact that your going so far away so soon. But it's for love so I suppose I will let you."

Sakura smiled " How do you know it's love?" " The look on your face, see the situation what your in right now. Is kind of how I met your mother. Except I was just a plain old bandit looking for some money, and I happened to run into your mother. Who was being attacked by very high level ninjas. I decided to help by using a old genjutsu and quickly got her out of there. I did steal a little of her money, but she never new. And some how we fell in love."

" How is that like the situation i'm in? Oh I don't have time I have to get ready!!!!!!!!"

sakura ran upstairs and into her room.

"I have to wear something more comfortable, suitable for a mission as well. BECAUSE I WILL WIN THAT FIGHT!" Sakura looked around her room. She found her new gloves that she had bought the other day with Ino, it had been a while since she had seen any of her friends and Ino forced her to go. She also found the new combat outfit that she had bought ' Oh I can wear that!' She put on the black holterneck top. It came with black bandages which she put on under her gloves. She put some red shorts on. And black leg warmers. She knew that it was a bit out there but she had to dress in style. Sakura put her hair up, as she didn't want it to get in the way. She tied her Konoha head band around the top of her head, she was now a ninja! As she always said. And this battle was serious.

Sakura waved to her dad as she walked out the door.

" Well well Sakura, you look quite serious don't you." Tsunade's brown eyes dug into Sakura's gaze.

" I think I will enjoy this fight. So you really have been training? I can see by the tone in your legs and arms."

" Yes Tsunade- sensei." Tsunade nodded and turned her head to the direction of the Uchiha ariving.

" If the fight becomes to much Sakura I want you to pull out. Don't say anything I know it seems like I don't think you will win I do. It's just he seemed a little eager to fight you. Was there something you did to him to annoy him?"

But Sakura had no time to answer as Sasuke had now approached them.

End chapter 11:

Hey thank you so much for your support on all the chapters. I will be writing another chapter tonight, just have to go over it. So do you like this one? Sorry I have been slow updating, but holidays you know! I have to go away again tomorrow and I wont have the internet for a whole week. So I will try to write an extra chapter, just thought I would end it here as I need a break for an hour or so. Hopefully you like it and thanks again for reading.


	12. authors note

Authors note.

Hey guys i'm really sorry I haven't been able to udate. I wasn't even able to write or work on new chapters as when I went on holidays I couldn't bring my laptop. Well i'm going to be working really hard on the next chapters I will start today at some time so look out for my updates. I'm really sorry for not being able to update. Thank you all so much for your reviews I got so excited when I opened my emails and saw them all. I can't wait to write the next chapter for all you guys Thanksssssssssssssssssssss so much thank you thank you!!!!!! I will update sooon.

Tevote.


	13. Moving up in ranking

Chapter 13:

" Hello Sasuke-kun." She smiled and waved to Sasuke as he stopped in front of them. Tsunade just acknowledged him with a nod of the head. He didn't say hello or anything polite, not even a hmph or hn... He just wore a deadly Uchiha glare and it was directed to Sakura. Not that she was really noticing. ' Come on Sakura we can do this, this is where we show Tsunade-shishou that we are not weak..Where we show everyone! Aspecially Sasuke. Inner Sakura- Yeah chaa! Come on!' Sakura was really phsyced now, the determination was beaming in her eyes. Much like Naruto's but this was not a usual thing for her. " Ok Sasuke you understand the rules. This is a fight, not a spar."

" Yes I understand Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said a little to eagerly.

" Well then please take an appropriate starting stance on the open field. And I want the fight to stay close, not to far out of range. I don't want to have to follow you."

Sasuke, Sakura- " Yes Tsunade-sama." The two Konoha ninja walked out onto the field. There was not much grass, mostly dirt which was a light shade of yellow and brown. Patches of grass were fading across the field. And it held many trees.

Sakura could feel the breeze behind her, as if it were just reassuring her to fight. To go that little extra bit. But she wasn't going to go a little extra, she was going to go extreme Sakura mode. She was going to show them some of her own jutsu's.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's glare digging into her face, eating at it. Just waiting for her to look up so she could be frozen with fear. She looked up but not to be frozen by some stupid glare like she had always done when sparring with him. But to shoot him her own determined, fear springing glare. It said i'm not afraid of you, and i'm not going easy. The two ninja looked towards Tsunade who seemed to be in her own little world. But she soon snapped out of whatever it was she was doing and turned her facial expression to serious. " BEGIN!"

Well Sasuke didn't waste any time and ran at Sakura. But she was ready. He created two clones running a long side him and they all threw Kunai's at her. Using her own Kunai she deflected them all, jumping backwards she threw shuriken back at the two clones. The two disspearing with a poofing sound. ' Damn it!' Sasuke thought. He continued running at Sakura. ' Fire ball jutsu!' He made quick hand signals and blew fire at Sakura. ' Oh no I have to think quick.' But it was too late.

" AHHH!" Sakura could feel the heat surrounding her and burning her. It biting at her skin. ' Wait thats it' She made hand signals as best she could while in the burning flame.

The smoke cleared, and the Uchiha was smirking. But soon his smirk was wiped of his face. As he saw Sakura behind a wall of chakra. Tsunade and Sasuke where now gasping. ' Sakura when did you learn to do that?' Tsunade thought. But then she saw the burns envoking her skin. She was prepared to stop the fight. " Alrig.." " NO! Sakura stood, but slowly just managing." And now Sasuke's smirk had returned. He had got a direct hit and she only just got out in time. Now Tsunade was going to stop the fight as Sakura was much to injured. And if she continued fighting he would win anyway as she was to 'Wait WHAT!' Sasuke snapped from his triumphant theory as he saw a light shaded chakra surrounding Sakura's body. And the burns were now completely gone. She was healed.

Tsunade let her jaw drop for the second time in this match. Noticing this she closed it quickly and let her thoughts rampage through her mind. ' That jutsu is highly advanced...I hadn't taught her that...yet. But it takes to much chakra for a chunin. Which is what Sakura is. She shouldn't have much left after using that jutsu.'

Sakura stood energetic and healthy ' that will teach them! And I still have plenty of chakra left. I have been using that jutsu so many times whilst training that it barely takes any chakra from me now. Time to take action.

Sakura sped towards her target ' Sasuke Uchiha' Creating three clones much like what Sasuke had done earlier and much like what she did in the chunin exams last year against Ino. Concentrating her chakra she leveled it out in each clones feet, including her own. But there was one difference to how her clones where this time. They may have been fast in the chunin exams against Ino. But she had more chakra now and much better control. So they were extremely fast. Sasuke was still comprehending what was happening. But it was to late for him to realize that Sakura had just upper cut him and sent him flying upwards. Her two clones worked together as one of them used the other as a boost through the air. Travelling past the flying upwards Sasuke. The clone did a summer sault and then smashed Sasuke in the stomach, he started falling back down slowly but to Sasukes amazement. The real Sakura was now kicking him in the back several times through the air. Sakura had transformed her chakra to make herself so light that she could almost float. But at the last second she delivered pain carrying kicks into his back. The third clone was soon joining them and the other clone grabbed Sasuke's feet whilst the other grabbed his arms. They started spinning him around so that he would be completely dizzy. And the real Sakura climbed higher in the air, then concentrating large amounts of chakra to her feet. She slammed down on Sasuke's back. The clones poofed away as the impact was to much for them to withstand and Sasuke plunged into the ground.

Sakura landed gracefully and also quietly on the ground a few metres away from Sasuke.

' H-How did she...She shouldn't have had enough chakra left. She is stronger than I have ever seen her. She must have been training hard..But she is only a chunin she shouldn't even have that much chakra.' Tsunade stood in a tree above them and sighing out. It looked as if her pink haired student had won but she was sure that the uchiha would get back up.

Sakura breathed out. But she wasn't even puffed. Sasuke on the other hand looked dreadful. He stood, with blood coming from the side of his mouth and nose. He wiped it away and coughed out some more. His head held many bruises, his shirt was torn and his shorts were covered in dirt. He for one looked pissed. " Sakura i'm going to kill you!" Sasuke ran at Sakura with his sharingan activated. Killer was clearly written all over his face. But Sakura didn't run, and she didn't attack. She faced him though with her own glare and words spoken truly. " Sasuke you couldn't kill me today or any other day.." Sasuke threw punches at Sakura which she defleted. She began throwing her own punches, but Sasuke using his sharingan saw all of her attacks coming. He blocked them all, and even had the arrogance to add another smirk. But Sakura wasn't finished. Oh no she had just begun. Sakura concentrated as much chakra as she could into her whole system. Speeding up every living thing in her body. She threw four or five punches at Sasuke and they were right on target. ' Damn it! I can't analyze her movements, she's..she's to fast. " Arggg! CHIDORI!" Sasuke grasped the chidori in his hand and thrust it towards Sakura. The light of the ball disapeared. But he had missed, due to her speed and accuracy she had dodged it. But not fast enough as it had cut cleanly through one of her legs. But it soon ceased to exist as she healed herself. Sasuke was breathing hard.

" It's time to end this." But those words didn't come from his mouth they came from Sakura's.

" You actually think you're strong enough to beat me. Sakura you're still weak, just because you're a little faster than me doesn't meant that you will beat me." Sakura laughed.

Forming hand signs ' What the hell is that?' Sasuke and Tsunade were both wondering what the jutsu was that she was about to perform. " Ultimate speed jutsu" She performed it quick and fast. Her body being surrounded by a red type of chakra, a little darker than the foxes of Naruto. Before Sasuke new it Sakura was running around him, a wide enough gap for him to attack. But he couldn't see her, she was way to fast now. He could only feel the rush of heat, and shealding himself from it the dirt that was now surrounding him. " Chakra entrapment jutsu!" Sasuke had no idea what that was but he soon found out. Sakura placed her hands on the ground. And sasuke was trapped in a big bubble. He tried to get out once the dirt cleared but he couldn't.

Being the arrogant Sasuke that he had shown Sakura many times, he said a rude comment. " You think a silly little bubble will hold me for long!" " now!" Sakura let her own jutsu go to work. Sasuke began to feel weak. His chakra was seaping from his body and flowing into the bubble. He could see it now. His knee gave way and he sat all fours on the ground breathing heavily. Sakura created a clone and it held the bubble in place for her. " Time to finish you Sasuke. I was nice to you all the time. Although you admited you loved me...Even though I don't think you meant it. Maybe you knew I was becoming stronger than you I don't know. But the thing is you werent nice to me, and even while fighting you're still up yourself. So heres one of my favourite jutsus that I have also made up. I hope you like it.

Sakura climbed the air once again. She breathed in slowly. She hadn't perfected this yet but it would have to do. She signalled for her clone to realease the chakra draining jutsu . Sasuke tried to move but he was to weak, he had no chakra left. Sakura concentrated all of her chakra in her self. Gathering it all, making it bigger and bigger. She made hand signals " Sonic Sakura jutsu!" She blew out all of her chakra, then quickly made the volume from her vocal chords louder, but trapped the sound in her chakra ball. Concentrating the even more of her chakra into her hand she fisted it. And whilst still in the air punched her ball of chakra towards Sasuke. The ball desended at an amazing speed. And crashed right on top of him. Sakura landed on the ground right after the damage. The earth had shaken, which caused almost every bird in all the trees to flee. Sasuke was basically in a massive whole, the dirt had been pulverised and looked like someone had taken a scoop out of the ground like ice cream. Sasuke lay unconscious in that whole. Sakura knew that the ttack wouldn't kill him but that was the best she had done it so far. ' I hope he's alright... Inner Sakura- He will be fine. Just a little deaf.' As that jutsu had surrounded Sakura's scream in it all around him, the force of the scream was enhanced and Sasuke was the one who kopt it.

Tsunade now ran over to Sakura. Speechless yet wanting to say so many things. " Sakura when did you learn all of this?? And those jutsus i've never seen them before!" " Tsunade-sama they're mine, i've been training really hard. I made my own jutsu's along the way. But please I have to go and help Kakashi sensei!" Tsunade looked at her puzzled for a moment. " You said he needed help, and he will probably be half way there."

" Well i'm sure with your new skills will help you get there a lot faster. Probably even beat him there if you tried. But Sakura that was amazing." It seemed that Tsunade had calmed down. " Thank you...I just had to win." " Sakura" Tsunade turned to Sakura, her face as serious as could be. And those honey eyes pearcing her. " You are now ranked as jonin" Sakura fell backwards onto her butt.

" Wa-wait?What! Jonin? But...B-but thats Kakashi senseis level."

" Yes exactly you are stronger than Naruto and Sasuke put together, And i'm sure you have even more things up your sleve. From now on you will be doing separate missions with Kakashi. And stop calling him sensei, it is even worse now to call him that as you are equals. And I want you to do part time help at the hospital. You will surely pass me in medical jutsu. You probably already have." Sakura gaped at her shishou. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

But not wasting any time she stood and bowled. " Thank you Tsunade-Shishou. So I can go and help Hatake-sun now?" " Yes yes..go." Sakura didn't need to be told twice. She did one last jutsu and transported herself home in a swirl of blossums.

Tsunade stood there her eye brow twitching. " She's even mastered the transportation jutsu as well! Hey she left me with the Uchiha! Damn that girl...One day she will surpass us all, her and that Naruto, they have the same spirit." Tsunade was still partly angry that she had to take herself and an unconcious Uchiha to the hospital, but that fight was worth watching.

End chapter- Ok it's soo hot!!!!!!!!!!!! im going to die of heat stroke my air conditioning broke! But thank you for your reviews and I tried to make this chapter long. What would you like the next chapter to contain? Obviously Sakura will be seeing kakashi. But would you like me to make it romantic sooner, or hatred to be envolved, regret? You know as Kakashi doesn't know about Sakura's problem with him. Well her love for him! But please tell and I shall try to maintain your wishes. As for now i'm going to get some water! Please RnR me :)thankssssssssssssssssssss.


	14. Finally caught up

Chapter 14:

Sakura began to pack her bag, slowly still hesitating the action which she was about to make. She was still astonished...' Me a jonin..Even before Naruto and Sasuke.' Sakura sighed as she folded the last of her clothes needed for the trip. The slow creaking of her door opening made her turn her head. Her father was standing just in the doorway, arms folded. He was half smiling but he had the look of regret and pain. " Dad?" His eyes acknowledged her face as he walked over to her. Sighing as he did so. " Sakura...You know i'm really sorry about the other night when I-I hit you." He looked down ashamed, she could feel the regret but a small amount of anger flowing from his presence. " It's alright dad." Sakura stood smiling.

" But it's not right. I shouldn't have even thought of harming you, let alone taking action. I-I was just so afraid that maybe you didn't understand the risk you were taking. Well then I didn't I just thought that he was a sleeze, taking advantage of a young girl. But now I see...That-that he never wanted to hurt you. Or take advantage, but well i'm not sure how to explain it haha" Scratching his head through the sentence " Well only you can explain it. Just know that I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I was just.."

Sakura smiled " An over protective father." She chimed in. He moved his hand from his own head to patting Sakura on the head. They hugged, which was something they didn't normally do. Her dad had changed, although he hit her she still loved him and he apoligized and the fact that he had no problem with her possibly dating her ex-sensei who was 27 a lot older than her. Well he deserved to be forgiven. They separated from their hug " I'm proud of you Sakura. Now I think you should get going." Sakura laughed, and felt the nausia wave of happyness flowing through her. Just from thinking of seeing Kakashi, of being close to him. The sun was lazily setting and bringing some shade over Konoha. The sky some what a shade of orange, red, and pink. Perfect for her mission- Find Kakashi and tell him that she loved him. ' Do I really love him? What is love..Arggg so confused.

As soon as Sakura left the gates of Konoha she was running, sprinting and almost tempted to use her ultimate speed jutsu. But she couldn't get there to fast, well catch up to him to fast..As she had no idea what she was going to say. Jumping from tree to tree she let her mind race, questions...Answers, and letting confusion take over at some point. Sakura decided to wear a mask, covering the bottom half of her face, lips, chin etc.. She had washed the combat outfit that she faught in earlier, red shorts black tank top. And the gloves, but no leg warmers this time as it was too hot. Her hair was up and she had her Konoha headband around her forehead, to show that she meant business. Hopefully if she ran into Kakashi he wouldn't recognize her straight away.

Kakashi trudged through the rain, the earth sqreaching underneath him and splurting as the mud smushed. He loved the rain, feeling of it. The way the water would make it's way through his mask and give his skin a little more attention. Just finally feeling something coming in contact with the skin hidden under his mask, it felt refreshing. But no matter how much Kakashi tried to erase Sakura from his memory. Well he couldn't get her out of his head, the emerald green eyes. The pink lips, so soft. The sweet smell. Nothing could get her out of his head. He sighed ' I can't believe I thought she felt the same way. But I guess childish crushes never leave one, she was obsessed with sasuke and I thought she had gotten over him. But after the other night, and the look on her face.' Kakashi could feel his eye burning, begging him almost to let a tear out. To show emotion just this once in his life. But he didn't let it fall, it wasn't worth it.

Sakura could feel herself getting closer to Kakashi, she was also his partner on this mission. So they would have to travel together. She felt her heart beat racing, running and never stopping. Pounding with each beat. She could feel herself visualizing telling him. See herself kissing him, she dared not think about anything else. And finally she was close enough to catch a silver froth of hair, darting across the trees. But it wasn't standing up, his hair was lopsided..More than usual the rain must have flattened it a little bit. Sakura hoped he hadn't noticed her, as she wanted to surprise him.

End chapter 14- I know I know. I'm evil please don't hate me :( I just had to think of new parts to add. But I added this part for you guys, I would have added a longer chapter tomorrow...But I felt like giving you guys something today. I hope you like this chapter, i'm working on the next one. Thanks for your reviews.


	15. 2nd realization

Chapter 15:

Poof! Sakura's eyes widened, as she watched Kakashi poof. Right after being hit by a Kunai, which she didn't see the direction that it came from. She let out a breath she had been holding, she almost died and was burried as she thought that he had been killed. Sakura hid herself well, stopping silently on one of the big trees. The oponent wouldn't be able to find her as the rain should be a good enough cover considering she wasn't to close. Sakura's eyes ran around the forrest, she couldn't see Kakashi, or the enemy. She had no idea what was going on, but it was probably a rogue ninja trying to get the scroll that Kakashi was delivering, well she was too but he didn't know that.

But then she gaped, her eyes didn't need to keep searching. Nor even move, no time for blinking. There was a ninja, one that had a mask on. And silver hair. Kakashi...Sakura felt her heart pounding, it was ready to explode. Yes she should be happy to see Kakashi, but Kakashi tied to a tree wasn't her best fantisy. Sakura gripped the tree. ' The clone was a diversion! Oh god they must be strong...They caught Kakashi. Kakashi! Kakashi Hatake the great copy ninja!!! I-I have to help. But they know i'm here..Do they know i'm hiding?' Sakura stuck her hands together. " Elemental fusion jutsu." Sakura melted into the tree that she was standing on, camoflaging.

Luckily that she did that, as the enemy as it looked was now standing in the spot she was just standing in. " What! She was just here, she must be from Konoha as well." Sakura was using her genjutsu, different to the one that she had been taught. As this one allowed her to actually become part of something. It was good for hiding.

Sakura made a hand signal again. Concentraiting all of her chakra into her fist. Jumping out of the tree, and coming at a fast speed. Her hand made contact with the enemys face. Her in-human strength of a punch, sent him flying. He went through three trees, breaking as he passed through each one. Finally hitting the forth which was strong enough to stop the force of him coming. He landed on the ground with a thump. Sakura ran towards him, flipped off the tree and continued running. When she got to what she thought was the body of the ninja, she found a stump. ' Damn it! He got away.' Sakura put her hands together forming a hand signal. Fusing with nature again she hid underground, still able to see what was going on above.

' Who is that girl, she looks farmiliar.' Kakashi squinted, he could only see a little bit as he was pretty far away.

Sakura created a clone, before she used her justu. The clone was behind Kakashi on the other side of the tree. It examined the situation, she made sure that she wasn't followed, or spotted. Looking at Kakashi she saw that he was binded to the tree by a chakra rope. Sakura called her clone back, and it poofed. Kakashi looked around after hearing the poofing noise, he could sense a presence but not sure who or what it was.

The real Sakura came in front of Kakashi emerging from the ground. Kakashi's eyes followed the head that popped out of the earth, then the body. " Sakura!" Kakashi's exposed eye widened.

Sakura smirked ' Hey...How did he know it was me. Inner Sakura- Ummm aren't you forgetting that you have bright pink hair, that no-one else has in Konoha. Sakura- Oh right..' " Don't worry Kakashi sen...argg. I'm here to save you." " No Sakura you have to get out of here! You will get hurt." Sakura glared at him. But there was no time for this, and she couldn't just leave him there. The man she loved...

Sakura worked fast. Kakashi watched, he couldn't argue with her but he had no idea what she was doing. He hadn't seen much of her for a while only seeing her the other night after the dance and everything. But he didn't want to see her, he didn't want her to save him..Well try too. Kakashi watched intently, it wouldn't be soon before the enemy would find them. Sakura let a dark blue chakra surround her hand. Looking at all the binds around Kakashi she concentrated. " Haaaaaa" With one swift move she cut the chakra binds around him. Kakashi had no time to be astonished or confused at what just happened. " Sakura behind you!" The enemy was running at Sakura, with Kunai. Sakura didn't turn around she just stared at Kakashi.

Suddenly the enemy ninja running at them was stopped, looking down there was a hand coming out of the ground that had taken hold of his leg, and then another which got the other leg. Kakashi was confused. Sakura turned around finally, and saw that her clone that she had created underground had taken ahold of of the enemy. The real Sakura ran at the ninja, who was the real one this time. And he wasn't going anywhere. Before the enemy could use any jutsu, her clone crushed his ankles with it's hands. The ninja fell to the ground. " ARRRRRRRRRRRRG!" The clone dissapeared. And the ninja was now on the ground screaming. He soon passed out, there was no blood but she was sure that the pain would be enough to make him pass out.

Sakura turned back to Kakashi ' Oh god what do I say, ahh do I tell him. After what just happened I mean...' Sakura could feel the rain pooring down really hard now. Her clothes were soaked. When she saw the expression on Kakashi's face she was scared. " Sakura what are you doing here!"

" Thats a nice welcoming for someone who just saved your life."

" I realize that Sakura, but I could have handeled it. Now answer my question what are you doing here." His voice was hard and firm. His eyes held hate, now Sakura was really scared.

" I'm on a mission." She stared into his eye, she was scared and didn;t know exactly how to read them.

" What mission?"

" This one, i'm your partner."

" What Sakura. You must have got it wrong, this is a jonin mission."

" And?"

" You're meant to be Jonin Sakura. Chunin don't do these types of missions."

" Well I don't see any chunin around here, just two Jonin."

Kakashi stood back. " What do you mean? You're jonin?"

" Yes well I was made Jonin today, Tsunade watched me fight Sasuke, who's ass i kicked. And wow it is pretty late I just noticed that." She started trailing off, she thought Kakashi would be happy with her. " I asked her if I could come on this mission with you, and she said you needed help. And then I had to take the test. But I had to come after you."

Kakashi just kept looking at her, his hair was completely flat now. Almost covering his only visible eye. " Sakura you shouldn't be here, just go back."

" Ha it's not that easy Kakashi. We're partners now, Tsunade's orders. I am to go on missions with you now. And why does it seem like you don't even want me here. You know I can't take much more of that hatred in your eye!"

Kakashi stepped foward. " HATRED! Sakura! You think thats hatred." Kakashi shoved her.

" Wait until you see all of it at once! I don't care what you say Sakura. When this mission is over, I don't want to see you ever again" He whispered the last bit in a harsh tone though. His face closer to hers. Sakura's eyes watered she fell backwards, splurting in the mud. Still looking up to him gaping.

" What...What do you mean?? Kakashi this- this isn't like you!" Kakashi laughed. " What do you care. Why don't you run back to Sasuke like you always wanted to." Sakura's eyebrows fumbeld.

" what Kakashi-sensei no!" " Oh so we're back to Sensei now." sakura had no idea what was going on, he kissed her. And he said he felt something for her or he acted like it anyway. And now he hated her? She was so confused, and so hurt by the harsh words he was saying.

Sakura couldn't say anything else to him, or get him to understand. As he had left. He was headed towards the sand village.

Sakura sobbed, the tears all falling out more like pooring out. She sat in the mud with the rain pooring down on her. " Wh-what happened?..."

Once she was done crying she made her way to the sand village, finding the inn she walked through the doors. " Sakura-chan!" Temari greeted her with a hug. " Hey you're all wet. I mean Kakashi was really wet but I mean you're drenched and covered in mud."

" haha yeah.." " Sakura? Whats wrong, you look like you've been crying."

" Oh..Temari don't worry i'm fine, I don't really want to talk about it."

" Alright."

Sakura was shown to her room, she hadn't seen Temari in a long, long time she was in the chunin exams the second time she took them. And they had faught Sakura won though. But they had become good friends, and Sakura would have loved to catch up but she didn't feel like it.

When Sakura stood outside her door, she looked at the room across from hers. It was Kakashi's..Well thats what Temari had told her anyway. She sighed. ' I-I can't believe he said those things, he shoved me...My old sensei. He-He hates me.' Kakashi's door opened in between Sakura's thoughts. He was dry now, and wearing trackpants and a t shirt. Including his mask and his konoha head band. Sakura was still shaken up when she looked at him standing in the door way, she burst into tears. Before he could see her cry any more she opened her door and slammed it.

Kakashi felt the emptyness of the hall now, the loud sound of the door slamming. Then a sliding noise, and a lot of sobbing made him feel guilty. ' I shouldn't have said those things to her, she's my old student, and partner now. And even though I-I know she doesn't feel anything for me, I should forgive her. And hopefully she will forgive me for the things that I said.'

Kakashi sighed and closed his own door. ' Sakura why do you love Sasuke for? That look on your face of happyness. It just hurts so much, I don't know why but.' Kakashi cut out his own thoughts, sobbing himself. He quickly placed his hand to his mouth. He could feel the cool tears running from his eye. ' Why am I crying! I shouldn't cry. God what is this feeling! Why am I crying, why am I so hurt. I-I love her, I know I do but why should I, she's hurt me so badly and she doesn't even know. I've loved her for so long. Oh god Sakura...' He made more muffeled sobs, and calmed himself as quickly as possible. He shouldn't be showing emotion, and he would stop crying right now.

Sakura fell asleep hugging her pillow and crying.

" Sakura! Wake up!! Something awful has happened!" Sakura shot up from her state of sleep. Seeing Temari and Kankuro standing next to her. " What? What is it??"

" It's Kakashi-Sensei, he was found on the outskirts of town. Badly injured, multiple stabs in the stomach. We're not sure what else. But we need you! And he needs you. Sakura! He looks so lifeless!" Sakura felt her stomach drop when she heard the sound injured, stabbed and then lifeless. She felt like vomiting. But nonetheless she got up and changed, hurrying to the hospital. This was no matter between emotions now, this was a mission he was her teammate. And she had to heal him as her duty as a medic.

Sakura looked at the body before her sprawled out on the opperating table, she stood with two other sand meds. There was blood everywhere, gashes in his stomach, some close to his heart. Sakura examined him. He had a fractured arm, 3 broken fingures, 4 fractured ribs and a gash across his throat. Kakashi was still conscious. Sakura looked him in the face, she could see the pain, everything he was feeling in his one eye. Her hand was on the operating table. Kakashi jolted. " Ahhhh!" He groaned in pain, he grabbed Sakura's hand. She shot her glance back to his face. " Don't worry kakashi you will be ok."

sakura used a special jutsu to knock him out, he didn't need to feel anymore pain.

And then she got to work. On saving her teammate, and the one she loved even if he didn't know it. And even if he said those awful things.

After 4 hours most of the serious wounds were healed, he had a scar across his throat. But the others were not to visible. He wouldn't be able to move for a week maybe but she did her best. Kakashi was still unconscious. " Sakura can we see you outside for a moment."

Sakura followed Temari and the other medical ninjas. " Look Sakura about Kakashi, we think we should move him back to Konoha hospital, he would be safer there and you can get back to finish your mission." Sakura just nodded. Temari turned to the other meds. " Please prepare things for Hatake and Haruno. And get a small travelling team for them."

Sakura put her hand on Temari. " Thank-you Temari, but that wont be nessesary I can transport Kakashi and myself back."

" Wh-what...you can transport that far?" sakura just shook her head " Don't worry there isn't time for that,but thanks for all that you have done."

Sakura gave the still surprised Temari a hug and then went back to Kakashi, gathering their things as she did.

Kakashi opened his eye to see white walls, he was no longer in the sand village. He was in the Konoha hospital, which was what he recognised by the view out the window. Kakashi put his hand to his head, which was hurting a lot right now. " argg what happened...I remember going out of my room for some air, and then getting ambushed..Then the opperating table, that excruciating pain. Then I-I grabbed Sakura's hand..Why did I do that? But then she squeezed it as if to say that it would be alright." kakashi had no idea about anything else, or how he got to Konoha hospital, how long had it been? He tried to move so he could sit up. But a jolt of pain was sent through his upper body. ' Ok I shouldn't try that again.'

After an hour or so a nurse walked in with pink hair and emerald green eyes. " Sakura? You work here now?" His voice was calm and collected. " Yeah since i'm not doing missions at the moment." She sounded blunt, and didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the paper in front of her. " You've been out for 3 days, how do you feel?"

" Hmmm...Like crap." Kakashi had found his Icha Icha book and had no problem in taking it from the bedside table ignoring the pain and flipping through the pages.

He peered over at Sakura who had taken a few steps closer, and was writing something down.

" Sakura...I-I think I should apoligize for the other night, in the forrest."

Sakura looked up and let her eyes meet his onyx one. " I...didn't mean what I said, i'm sorry I had no right to say some of the things that I said. And I don't hate you, please forgive me."

Sakura smiled fakely, she was hurt. But it was sincere of him to apoligize. " It's alright..But why were you so mad? Kakashi why did you say those awful things?"

Kakashi sighed and looked down. " Sakura the other night...When I kissed you at the dance. Well I realized something and well I came to talk to you later on. I walked past your house, but you were talking to Sasuke. I stopped and just...listened to the conversation. He said he loved you...And your face looked so happy. I was so angry Sakura i'm sorry. I went to your house to tell you that...that I love you." Everything went quiet, until Kakashi took another breath. Not making eye contact. " You looked like you loved Sasuke, Sakura and I was so..just so angry and jealous."

" I do love Sasuke, Kakashi." Kakashi's heart just dropped then, he heard the words he had been dreading. It was like they were waiting his whole life to attack him now. She did love Sasuke...

End chapter 15- Hey sorry it took me so long to update this next chapter. Sorry if it's boring, I was watching tv as I wrote this one. I promise the next chapter will have more attention put into it. Thanks for reading/.


	16. Final realization

Chapter 16.

Recap:" I do love Sasuke, Kakashi." Kakashi's heart just dropped then, he heard the words he had been dreading. It was like they were waiting his whole life to attack him now. She did love Sasuke...

Kakashi blinked, he couldn't believe the words that just fell from Sakura's mouth. He was so dissapointed, yet angry that she could love someone like Sasuke. " Yes Kakashi I do love him as a." Sakura had no time to finish her sentence, before she new it Kakashi was out the window. She had no idea why they hadn't thought of putting some sort of preventation on the windows for people like Kakashi. What also amazed her was that Kakashi could move after what he had just been through, but what made her heart sink. And the feeling of guilt rising, almost coming from her stomach. Was that she hadn't gotten to finish her sentence, and now Kakashi thought that she loved Sasuke, like a lover...Like she was in love with him. But the thing is she was in love with Kakashi, and now she really did have to tell him. After all the damn chasing, the mission and the verbal abuse. She still hadn't gotten to admit her love, it was killing her and most of all..she feared that it may be killing him.

Kakashi collapsed on the floor of his appartment, he could feel that one of the stitches had opened on his rampage home. He just couldn't stay though, nothing could hurt more than what had just happened to him, he was on the verge of crying. ' What is happening to me? What have I become...' Kakashi tried to move so that he could try to treat his wound, but every movement of his body made him wince in pain. He was crying but he didn't know why, physical pain or emotional..Kakashi lay on the floor for a few moments longer, his mask clinging to his face as he took in ragged breaths, his body was aching. And he couldn't take it all, just like that he was out of it. Looking as lifeless as possible on the floor of his appartment, with the door wide open. For any enemys to attack. And a puddle of blood was slowly forming.

" Tsunade-sama please give me the rest of the day off." Sakura's eyes were pleading.

" What for you just started to work full time, Sakura we need you here." Sakura shook her head.

" No Shishou you don't understand! Kakashi hatake escaped from here and he is in a critical condition, he shouldn't even be moving." Sakura's eyes were swelling with tears now, her hand was fisted by her side, while the other held her notebook. Which was slowly falling out of her grip.

" Sakura, we need you here. There are other ninja here in critical condition as well, I will send someone else for him."

Sakura's eyes poured the tears out, " Please" She sobbed " I-I need to know, and see with my own eyes that he is ok. I need to be there for him. I-I love him." Tsunade's jaw dropped straight down, the amazments just kept coming from this girl. But she wasn't able to agree or disagree. Sakura had run out of the hospital and she wasn't coming back. Tsunade shook her head, there was a vain pulsating on her head..But she decided to take a deep breath and just go on with her work.

" Kakashi sensei!" Sakura new she wasn't meant to call him that, but it slipped out. She was used to it from old times. She ran through the open door and to his side. She was still wearing her nurse uniform, but now it had smeared blood on it. Her hands were covered in blood, and her knees were in a puddle of blood. And it all came from Kakashi. Sakura scream echoed in the lifeless appartment. She checked his pulse ' Good it's still there, ok just breathe Sakura we can do this.' She lifted him carefully, but also as quickly as possible. And throught the cold and rusted appartment she ran, placing him on the bed. She pulled down his mask, there was no time for pride, or whatever the reason of him wearing his mask. Sakura concentrated her chakra and began working on saving this shinobis life.

Kakashi tried to move but the pain was excruciating. Thundering through out his body. He took in a deep breath, and groaned. He was in his bed and someone had put him there. He examined his body, there were no stitches now. He actually looked completely healed but he didn't feel that way. 'Maybe emotional pain and physical pain put together isn't the greatest idea.' He thought. He could feel the breeze from the window blowing across his face, on his lips and his chin. And it felt refreshing. Kakashi noticed he wasn't wearing his Konoha head band which meant someone had also removed that. He looked to his left, and in a chair sleeping was a pink haired girl. " S-Sakura?" He questioned, but he only whispered it. She didn't hear, just continued sleeping. Her chin resting in her palm, hair framing her face. She looked worn out, and she must be really worn out. It takes a lot of strength and chakra to heal him as much as she did. Sakura opened her eyes, they were red and watery. From just waking up. " Oh..You're awake." She smiled. But gazed into his eye, he looked confused and worried. " Sakura you" He coughed loudly but continued talking, his voice raspy " You saved my life again, and..you could have died yourself performing the healing jutsu that you did on me." Her smile sofened into a sincere one. ' Well atleast it still looks like he cares about me.' " I would die for you Kakashi." His mouth opened a little so a gasp could escape, but he wouldn't let it. He shut his mouth quickly and looked down. " Thank-you Sakura. I really appreciate it, and I mean it. But..'sigh' I think it would be best if you left now." Sakura took her head off her palm. " I'm not leaving and I don't care what you say, we need to talk about us." He let his gaze meet back with her green eyes. " We have nothing to talk about Sakura, there is nothing left to talk about with us." " Just shutup! For once would you let me finish what I am saying, and don't you dare run off this time." Kakashi just nodded, there was no way he was going to win this argument, aspecially against a woman with super strength.

" Now back at the hospital I said I do love Sasuke. And you know what I do but"

" Why are you telling me this just to make me feel bad?" Kakashi let his eyes water again, he couldn't believe she was doing this to him again.

" God Kakashi you can be such an idiot sometimes! I do love Sasuke AS A BROTHER!" Sakura let out a breath she had been holding, she had been waiting so long to tell him that and now came the other thing.

" And I am in love with you" Her voice changed to a soft whisper with care and sincerety. And a little bit of relief. " Wh-what..?" Kakashi moved back a little on his hands. " Yes I am in love with you!" She moved closer. " You, kakashi Hatake the great copy ninja!"

" But-but the other night, when Sasuke told you that he loved you, you looked so happy.."

Sakura let out a hesitated laugh " You moron, I was looking so happy because I was thinking about you...Well actually realizing that I loved you and not Sasuke."

Kakashi calmed down and relaxed a little, but just stared at his sheets. He had no time to be aloof or cool. Just a muck. " Wow...I-I can't believe...Sakura I am so sorry for all of the things that I ever said to you. I just said them out of anger and I can't believe I said them I shouldn't have said them at all no matter the circumstancers.." Sakura moved and took his hand in hers.

" It's alright, I understand. I love you and I will forgive you no matter what you do to me, or say."

kakashi didn't care about the pain anymore he had to kiss her. He pulled the hand that she was holding so that she was on the bed. And with all the strength he had left in him he kissed her, he tasted her lips. Like he had been longing to do, it felt like it had been so long. Sakura's cheeks were flushed as they pulled away. ' That was the greatest kiss I have ever experienced in my whole entire life. Inner Sakura- Hell yeah!' " I'm so sorry Sakura. I love you."

" I know." She smiled and kissed him lightly again. " I still can't believe I thought that you were in love with Sasuke..." He sighed. " Realization bites." he groaned.

The enddddddddd. Ok thank you all for reading this story, I know it probably could have gone for longer and been more entertaining but I tried. I haven't had a lot of time to update because school is back now and yeah. So I tried my best tonight and I should be sleeping right now. But look out because i'm thinking of writing a sequel. Thanks for all of your tips and reviews and everything! Hope you liked it.


	17. notice

Notice:

Hey guys I am thinking of writing a sequel to realization bites..Would you like me to? And if so what would you like to happen in it?...Just some ideas, there might be some more Sasuke niceness, and I might possibly make them a little older. So i'm going to work on it now, some ideas would be fantastic. Thankyouuuuuuuu

Tevote.


End file.
